The American Adventure!
by JESSEK
Summary: Wendy needs to get away for awhile; from London, and her family. She decides to go to America and visit her cousins. Guess who decides to come along for the ride? R&R PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Wendy needs to get away for awhile; from London, and her family. She decides to go America and visit her cousins. Guess who decides to come along for the ride? R&R PLEASE!!!  
  
The American Adventure  
  
Ch. 1 Going to America  
  
Wendy sighed tiredly as she lied on her bed in her own room. She had just gotten home from spending the whole day with her aunt. Ever since Wendy had turned 14 three years ago she has spent more and more time with her aunt. Her aunt insisted it was time for her to start acting like a lady. So Wendy was taught how to walk, eat, and talk in a proper way. She started to take piano and singing lessons, taught to her by her aunt. She even was pushed to attend every social event, intended for people of her age, meeting people of high rank and of importance. Wendy was truly becoming a lady, and she hated it. She dreamed about going away. Going somewhere far away from all the lessons, social events, and all together the proper way of life.  
  
Wendy often thought about Neverland. How free and safe she had felt there. Especially, if Peter was there by her side. Peter! She smiled when she thought about him. He had kept his promise. Every now and then he would come to the window and visit with the boys and Wendy. She sometimes wanted him to ask her to go away to Neverland with him again. If it was up to her she would go. But she knew how her parents felt about her leaving, for they have watched their children more closely now ever since that night they first disappeared. So Wendy knew going to Neverland was out of the question. But she still wanted to go somewhere, where she could spread out and have her own space.  
  
By luck, her chance came through the mail. Wendy's cousin Susan had invited Wendy to come and stay with her for a few months at her home in America.  
  
Wendy jumped for the chance after a few arguments and complaints with her aunt and her father.  
  
HER AUNTS HOUSE  
  
Aunt: Wendy, dear what about all your lessons and all the social events you will miss. Aren't those important to you at all?  
  
Wendy: Yes Auntie they are. But I can always start where I left off from my lessons when I get back, and there will always be more social events to attend to. Please, please say it's o.k. for me to go. It would only be for a few months.  
  
Aunt: What do your parents say about it?  
  
Wendy: Mother thinks it's a wonderful idea. Father didn't at first, but Mother has talked him into it. So it's alright with both of them. PLEASE!  
  
Her aunt can't help but give in.  
  
Aunt: All right! All right! You may go. But you have to promise to work extra hard when you get back.  
  
Wendy: Oh! I will Auntie. I will!  
  
With that she gives her aunt a hug and thanks her. She then starts on her way home, daydreaming about herself boarding a ship to America in less then 2 weeks.  
  
End Ch. 1  
  
Well what did you think of the first chapter? This is just one of the stories I have started now. I'm kind of writing my stories all in different ways to see how they all do and which way people like better. 


	2. Along for the Ride!

I'm so sorry. I had ch. 2 done last night. But when I went to load it on afterwards, my disk when whacky. So I rewrote it this morning. I don't know if it's as good as my first ch. 2. But it will have to do. Sorry again.  
  
The American Adventure!  
  
Ch. 2 Along for the ride.  
  
Wendy Darling pulled out her traveling bags and started to pack for her long journey to America. She would be leaving in less then two days and she needed to get things ready to go. Her parents had notified Cousin Susan in America that Wendy was indeed coming. They had her trip all planned out. She would take a train from Londan to the city of Brighton and from there take a ship all the way to America. They thought the ride by ship would take at least 2 weeks to get to its destination (just guessing).  
  
Wendy was still putting things in her bag when she thought she heard a tapping at the window. Guessing she knew who it was, she went over to it and opened it wide. There was no one there. Must have been my imagination she thought to herself. She walked away and continued to what she was doing, leaving the window wide open.  
  
With her back towards the window, she suddenly heard a loud BOO! from behind her. She jumped at the noise and turned around relieved to see only Peter Pan.  
  
He still looked exactly the same as the first time they saw him, but maybe a little bit older because of all his visits to England. Peter still had the same curly brownish-blond hair and bright eyes. He only wore leaves and vines for clothing and still smiled that smile no girl could ever forget.  
  
Wendy: Peter you scared me!  
  
Peter: I'm sorry. I was only playing.  
  
Wendy couldn't help but smile. Everything was still fun and games to him.  
  
He floated down from the window seal and landed and sat on Wendy's bed.  
  
Peter: What are you doing?  
  
Wendy: I'm packing.  
  
Peter: Why are you packing?  
  
Wendy: I'm getting ready to go on a trip.  
  
Peter: Where are you going?  
  
Wendy: To America.  
  
Peter: What's America?  
  
Wendy was getting kind of annoyed with all the questions, but she didn't say anything because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. So she continued to answering his questions.  
  
Wendy: America is a land far away from here. Its wear everyone has freedom to do what they want and say whatever they have on their minds.  
  
Peter shrugged.  
  
Peter: Sounds a lot like Neverland to me. That's it! Why don't you just go to Neverland with me again?  
  
Wendy: Oh Peter that would be wonderful, but I can't.  
  
Peter looked disappointed.  
  
Peter: Why not?  
  
Wendy: Peter the last time we went away with you, it so broke my parents hearts. I couldn't put them through that pain again. Now that they have us back, they refuse to let us go to Neverland again. Besides I really want to go to America and see my cousin.  
  
Peter didn't even here the last part of her sentence.  
  
Peter: WHAT! You can never come away with me ever again?  
  
Wendy: Peter, that's not what I meant. I just can't go with you right now. I'm getting ready to go to America in just a few short days.  
  
Peter: Well, we better get going then, have our adventure together, and get you back in time.  
  
Peter flew up and grabbed Wendy's hand and started to pull her towards the window.  
  
Wendy: Peter! Didn't you hear me? I'm going to America in just a few short days. There is no time for an adventure. I'm sorry.  
  
She pulled away from his grip on her hand.  
  
Peter Pan was mixed with disappointment and anger at the same time. He couldn't believe Wendy would rather go to this America place instead of to Neverland with him. Peter knew he was way better then anyone in America. Come on people, I mean he is Peter Pan. He knew he was braver, stronger, cuter, and more fun to be around then anyone in America. So why did Wendy choice America instead of him? I mean all he wanted to do was to spend some time with Wendy alone. Besides the monthly visits he did make to her and the boys, when he remembered to come.  
  
Suddenly Peter jumped up excitedly. He had an idea. He flew down and landed right in front of Wendy.  
  
Peter: O.K. Then I'll just go with you instead!  
  
Wendy: Oh Peter! That would be wonderful. But I don't think my parents would take kindly to that idea.  
  
Peter: Why not?  
  
Wendy: They are still plenty angry with you for taking us away for so long last time.  
  
Peter: But you all wanted to come.  
  
Wendy: I know Peter. It's just.....not a good idea. Do you understand?  
  
She looked at him with apology in her eyes.  
  
Peter: Sure, I understand. Well, I better go.  
  
He slowly flew up to the window opening.  
  
Wendy: Are you not going to see the boys tonight?  
  
Peter: I will see them next time. Bye Wendy.  
  
He flew a ways into the sky when he suddenly heard a voice calling from behind him. He turned around.  
  
Wendy was yelling something to him.  
  
Wendy: Remember Peter. I won't be here when you visit next, so I will see you on the visit afterwards.  
  
Peter couldn't believe what she was saying. She would still be gone when he came back in a month. He didn't like that at all. But he didn't say anything to her but a farewell.  
  
Peter: All right Wendy. Bye.  
  
He flew farther into the sky.  
  
Wendy: Bye Peter. Goodbye.  
  
She watched him disappear into the clouds with a tear running down her cheek at the thought of not seeing him for tow long months. But she had to be brave. She really wanted to go see her cousin Susan. And that's what she was going to do.  
  
Wendy went to bed dreaming of Peter's disappointing eyes when she told him couldn't go.  
  
TRAIN STATION  
  
It was the day of Wendy's departure. Everyone had come to see her off. There were so many kisses, hugs and goodbyes, that Wendy thought she had missed the train. But she got there just in time. She went and sat at a window seat so she could watch the changing landscape as the train went on its way. Within a hour, Wendy had decided to take a nap for she still had another two hour train trip ahead of her.  
  
ON TOP OF TRAIN  
  
Peter Pan sat uncomfortably on top of the moving train. He had decided to invite himself along on Wendy's trip. He had told the lost boys and Tink that he would be gone for awhile and not to worry. He said that he was going off on a grand adventure to protect their Mother Wendy from what ever she ran into during her tip. This was only an excuse to actually go, but in truth, who better then the Peter Pan could protect the precious Wendy better then him. The lost boys of course believed him, but Tink knew better. She would rather either go along with Peter or have him stay here. But she couldn't do anything. He was there leader and she had to follow his demands of staying there and watch over the lost boys.  
  
Peter tried to sleep. But he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking of Wendy's reaction when he would finally let her know he had come along for the ride.  
  
End Ch. 2  
  
Finally! This chapter is done. I'm going to cry. I had gone crazy when I lost my first Ch. 2. That one was way longer then this one. But I'm proud to how this is going so far. SO PLEASE R&R. PLEASE! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! 


	3. The Train Ride!

Hey people. I'm back. I have had so much trouble getting this chapter loaded to the story. I was going to add it yesterday, but here where I live had some really bad thunderstorms and all. It left us with no electricity for while. Then when it did come back on I found out half this chapter was deleted. So I rewrote it and here it is. It may be a little boring because the setting is during the train ride. That is why it's shorter.  
  
The American Adventure!  
  
Ch. 3 The Train Ride!  
  
Wendy awoke a few hours later when the train circled a curve in the track. She had slept more then she had expected too and was getting a little hungry. She wondered how much longer it would take to get to Brighton. She had no clock with her so she didn't know. She looked around for a conductor to ask but she didn't see any one around at the moment. So Wendy looked to the seats behind her to see if they knew the time.  
  
The passengers sitting behind her consisted of two men. The older of the two looked like a jolly old man. He was large set with white hair and a mustache. The other one looked quite younger, but handsome. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked like he could be some what of a charmer.  
  
Wendy sat awkwardly in her seat so she could start up a conversation.  
  
Wendy: Excuse me. Sorry for bothering you, but I was just wondering if you knew the time?  
  
The older man gave her a welcomed smile.  
  
Older man: Of course, of course. No trouble with that.  
  
He pulled out his pocket watch and looked at it.  
  
Older man: It is about the hour of 11.  
  
Wow, Wendy thought. She had slept for an hour and a half of the train ride.  
  
Wendy: So that leaves about a half hour before we arrive in Brighton?  
  
The younger man answered her question this time.  
  
Young man: Yes, Miss.  
  
Wendy: Thank you!  
  
She was about to turn back around in her seat but the younger man decided to continue on with the conversation.  
  
Young man: Are you traveling alone Miss?  
  
Wendy: Yes I am, as matter of fact.  
  
Young man: Why would a pretty thing like you be traveling all alone on a dusty train like this?  
  
This made Wendy blush.  
  
Wendy: I have been invited to America to visit my cousin.  
  
The older mans eyes twinkled.  
  
Older man: What a coincidence? We are also on the way to the wonderful country of America.  
  
Wendy: Really! By which ship will you be traveling on?  
  
Older man: The ship with the name of The Flyer. How about you?  
  
Wendy: The same.  
  
The younger man smiles.  
  
Young man: So it looks like we will be traveling together for the rest of the way!  
  
Wendy: Yes, it looks like that but would you mind telling me your names?  
  
Young man: Oh, I'm so sorry! How senseless of me. I'm Adam T. Williams and this is my father, Mr. Christopher Williams of London.  
  
Wendy: It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Wendy Darling also from London.  
  
Adam: What a pretty name for such a pretty lady!  
  
Wendy couldn't help but blush again.  
  
MEANWHILE.....ON TOP OF THE TRAIN  
  
Peter Pan sat there with a bored expression on his face. He had been sitting, which felt like forever, just watching the earth as it slowly went by. He once in a while hung over the train and looked through the window to see if Wendy was o.k. She had been sleeping the last time he checked. It was probably time to check on her again. So he slowly scooted himself towards the edge of the top of the train. He leaned down and floated a short distance to the window. All that could be seen was his curly hair hanging down from his forehead and his eyes peeking through the top of the window. Wendy was now awake and looked like she was having a pleasant discussion with to men who sat behind her. He watched them talk with each other for a few minutes, but became bored so he flew back on top of the train and waited again. He hoped this moving thingy would stop soon, so he could show himself to Wendy.  
  
Fifteen minutes had passed and the train began to come to a halt. Peter looked over the edge of the train and saw that people began to come out of its doors. He scanned the crowd for Wendy and saw with the two men she was talking to on the train.  
  
IN THE CROWD  
  
Wendy thanked Adam for helping her off the train. Then her mind raced to the feeling in her empty stomach. She was indeed hungry. Mr. Christopher Williams read her mind.  
  
Mr. Williams: Would you like to join my son and me to lunch Miss. Darling. We have plenty of time before the ship takes off at 4.  
  
Wendy: Oh, that would be lovely, but I don't want to impose.  
  
Adam held out his arm for her as he responded.  
  
Adam: Who's imposing?  
  
She gave him a smile and took his offering arm.  
  
Mr. Williams: Splendid, I know where this fine little restaurant is that is just around the corner. They serve the best......  
  
He continued to talk as they all walked down street together, not knowing of the boy who flew from rooftop to rooftop after them.  
  
End Ch. 3.  
  
Well what did you think? Sorry it was so short. I just couldn't think of much they could do on the train. I will have the next chapter up hopefully within a day. Remember to R&R! PLEASE!  
  
Oh, I almost forgot. There was a question asked about why they couldn't go to Neverland. Well, it's not like they cant or anything. It's just that the Wendy's parents don't want her or the boys to go back, for they are afraid of losing them for sure. Also, I think that Wendy would have gone with Peter to Neverland, but she really, really wants to go see her cousin in America. I hope that answers that question. PLEASE R&R! 


	4. PeterPan?

Damn! Another thunderstorm coming my way. All week it's been rain, thunder, and lightening, rain, thunder, and lightening. It gets annoying sometimes. But even more annoying when I can't continue a chapter of a story when I have no electricity to power my computer. It's happened twice so far and hopefully never again. Well I will stop gabbing and let you on to the chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
The American Adventure!  
  
Ch. 4 Peter....Pan!  
  
The two Williams and Wendy entered the little restaurant known as The La Divine. The sight of the interior of the room made Wendy smile. How cute it was. The dining room was large and painted a dark red color. It had small tables sat up in the middle with a single pink rose on each. On the sides were large booths that held 2 pink roses instead of one. The walls were covered with all different kinds of paintings and designs. The whole place seemed artsy, but comfortable.  
  
They were led to a table that consisted of 3 chairs. They each took a seat and ordered what they desired. While they waited for the food they started up a conversation.  
  
Wendy: I would like to thank you again for inviting me to lunch. I have been famished sense I awoke on the train.  
  
Mr. Williams: You are very welcome, my dear. I thought this would give all of us plenty of time to get to know each other since we will be traveling together for the next two weeks.  
  
Adam smiled at the thought of that.  
  
Adam: Wonderful idea father.  
  
Wendy: Yes, I think it's very suitable.  
  
Before the food came Wendy had learned many interesting things about the Williams. They had lived in Cambridge, a city North of London, for most their lives. Mr. Williams was a brutal judge of the courts that had decided to move the family to London about 7 years ago. The family was made of father, two sons, and a daughter who lived in America. They had lost Mrs. Williams around 3 yrs before due to pneumonia. Adam at the age of 23 was working his way through law school for he wanted to become a lawyer. They were now on their way to visit their daughter/sister in America. The other son had stayed behind for he had schooling to finish.  
  
The Williams however didn't get as much background of Wendy for she was afraid she really had none to tell. She told them that she had lived in London for all of her 17 years, and that she came from a large family. This family consisted on (like we don't know already, but still) a father, mother, two brothers, herself, and of course her other adopted brothers (the old lost boys). She also mentioned that her father was co owner of a main bank in London and that her mother was homemaker. And now that she was on her way to America to visit her older cousin Susan.  
  
Adam: That is quite a large family you have there. How did you parents end up adopting so many more children? Wendy of course didn't think they would believe her if she told them that they are actually lost boys, from another world, that used to serve under a child leader that never grew up. No, No she would definitely have to tell them something else.  
  
Wendy: Oh they just came along one day, you know off the streets. My parents became so attached to them that they adopted all of them, saving them of a life of roaming the streets.  
  
The Williams nodded understandably.  
  
They sat quietly for a few minutes until Mr. Williams spoke up.  
  
Mr. Williams: Well, why are we just sitting here when we could be ordering some dessert?  
  
As he motioned for the waitress to bring over a cart full of many different desserts on the top of it, Adam and Wendy just sat their and smiled at each other.  
  
OUTSIDE THE RESTURANT  
  
Again there was Peter Pan at another window watching the two men and Wendy eat at a little table. He some how needed to reach Wendy, but how? He knew he couldn't just fly in there and land right on the table in front of Wendy barefooted. Peter knew that would make Wendy angry with him if he did that. He needed to think of something. He really wanted Wendy to know that he was there, without being seen by anyone else.  
  
After a few minutes of thinking he just decided to take the chance and just sneak in. He slowly flew over to the opening of the building as a few older women where entering. He hid behind a larger woman that wore a big, fuzzy, coat. He was completely hidden behind her. When they got to the main dining room Peter quickly zoomed from behind the large set lady to the bottom of a cart that was completely covered by a white cloth. He waited a minute or two and snuck a peek from under the white cloth. He was looking to see if there was anyone else around so he could sneak in farther into the room. But before he could do anything else he began to move. Except he wasn't doing the moving, the cart that he was hidden under started making its way towards the tables.  
  
Peter froze as the cart suddenly stopped. He heard people talk from the outside of the white cloth that hid him. It sounded like they were choosing between something or other. He wasn't for sure. Peter then smiled that gorgeous smile as he heard a familiar voice.  
  
Wendy: Oh that chocolate cake looks divine. I'll take a piece of that please.  
  
Waitress: Certainly Miss.  
  
She began to cut the cake into many squares and placed a piece on a plate for Wendy. During this time Peter left the safety of the white cloth and moved to a darker colored cloth that covered Wendy's table.  
  
While he was down there he looked at the shoes that covered the 3 pairs of different sized feet. How painful those look, Peter thought. I wonder how Wendy can stand them. Then his thoughts went to the sounds of voices talking from above.  
  
Wendy: So why do you suppose the ship was named The Flyer?  
  
Mr. Williams: Well I have read somewhere that it was called The Flyer because it looks like it just flies over the water so peacefully then other ships.  
  
Adam: That is true father, but I have also heard that they named it that because when you're aboard it, it actually feels like its flying through the air. That's how gentle it sails.  
  
Wendy: How interesting.  
  
Wendy couldn't help but daydream. She dreamed that she was flying in the blue sky of Neverland with Peter at her side. How exciting it was to fly. She had felt so free and innocent. And especially safe for if she fell, she knew Peter would always been there to save her.  
  
Peter who had been listening to the discussion from underneath the table was also thinking about flying. Well, if that's what Wendy wanted to do was fly, why didn't she just ask me to fly her to this America place, he thought. I bet I could fly way better then that ship. (Yes he's being his little cocky self)  
  
After a while longer Peter grew bored from just sitting there, so he decided it was time to at least show Wendy he was there. He went to the chair that held the dress wearer and gently tugged at her skirt.  
  
Wendy jumped a little from the pull, and grew a little pale to not know what had caused it.  
  
Mr. Williams: Are you o.k. my dear?  
  
Adam: Yes, you do look a little pale.  
  
Wendy: Oh, it's nothing. I...  
  
She felt a tug again, which caught her by surprise. What is going on, she thought to herself.  
  
Mr. Williams: You what Miss. Darling?  
  
Wendy: I... I...  
  
She felt it again. O.K. she was going down.  
  
Wendy: I just dropped my napkin on the floor.  
  
She was going to go to the floor and pretend to pick it up, but Adam was already out of his chair.  
  
Adam: Here, let me.  
  
Wendy: Oh no, thanks. I can get it. Besides I'm closer.  
  
So Adam settled back in his chair as Wendy went down to the floor to retrieve her pretend napkin.  
  
As her hand hit the floor, another hand came out from under the table cloth grabbed hers and pulled her upper half under the table. Her eyes were wide because she didn't know what to expect. She couldn't see anything for it was sort of dark, but with the light coming from under the ends of the cloth she could make out a form of a boy. But it was no ordinary boy, but an extraordinary boy. A boy who could fly and make all your dreams come true.  
  
With her eyes still wide and now adjusted to the dark, she said something in a whisper.  
  
Wendy: Peter....Pan?  
  
Peter responded with a smile.  
  
Peter: Yes Wendy, it is I. I have decided to come along with you on your trip to this America.  
  
All Wendy could do was stare, not truly believing who sat in front of her was actually there.  
  
End ch.4  
  
Well, how was it? Was it good, awesome, bad, or confusing? Please R&R and tell me. Also for those few that do review, I'm going to let you help me choose what sort of adventurous and troublesome things they might get involved in while in America. So PRETTY PLEASE R&R AND TELL ME YOUR IDEAS. 


	5. I'm Staying!

I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for all the super reviews. You are all great. Now I just have some info. I would like to share with everyone. First, Wendy is definitely 17 in this story, and Peter looks about 15 to 16. Second, I'm not for sure yet where they are actually going to in America yet. Where do you all think would be a great place for them to be? Well, where ever they will go, Peter will definitely cause some trouble somehow. Well anyways here is the next chappie:  
  
The American Adventure!  
  
Ch. 5 I'm Staying!  
  
All Wendy could do was stare, not truly believing who sat in front of her was actually there. But he was there. It was the same boy who took her brothers and her on a great adventure in a whole new land. The boy she first gave her kiss too. The boy she had told only a few nights before that he couldn't go with her. Yes, it was the one and only... Peter Pan.  
  
Wendy: (Surprised) Peter what are you doing here?  
  
Peter: Like I said I have decided myself that I'm coming along.  
  
Wendy just shook her head not believing this. Hadn't she told him that he couldn't come along?  
  
Wendy: Peter I...  
  
She was cut off by someone calling her name from above at the table.  
  
Mr. Williams: Miss. Darling, are you o.k. down there?  
  
She called out her response.  
  
Wendy: Yes...yes, I'm fine. My napkin fell further underneath the table then what I thought.  
  
Adam: Are you sure you don't want any assistance?  
  
Wendy: Oh, no...no. That's alright. I think I have found it.  
  
She turns her attention back to Peter, who was just sitting there in Indian style with a smile on his face watching her. But seeing the seriousness upon her face made that smile fade quickly.  
  
Wendy: It's all right Wendy! It's all right! O.K. This is what we are going to do. Peter, I want you to somehow get back outside and I'll meet you down the street in a few minutes...O.K?  
  
Peter: Why can't I just go on with you, since you know I'm here now?  
  
Wendy thought of what the people in the restaurant would think if she suddenly came out from under the table with a dirty faced boy who wore only vines as his clothing. No, that wouldn't work.  
  
Wendy: No, I think we should leave separately, so we won't cause much attention.  
  
Peter had to agree with that for he never liked much attention from grown ups. Attention from Wendy, the lost boys, the mermaids, and other children were all great. He didn't mind that at all. But attention from grown ups! NO WAY!  
  
Peter: All right. I will see you soon.  
  
Wendy nodded and went back up to her seat. She was still very wide eyed as she sat in her chair. Both Williams were waiting for her to speak.  
  
Wendy: I have found it finally. It is much darker under the table then anyone would suspect.  
  
Adam: I wouldn't know. I've never experienced the pleasure of being underneath a table.  
  
Wendy blushed with embarrassment.  
  
Mr. Williams: Well shall we have some tea now?  
  
Wendy was about to nod in agreement, but suddenly remembered she had to hurry.  
  
Wendy: Oh, How I would love to stay for tea, but I have forgotten that I'm supposed to meet a friend in just a few short minuets.  
  
She stood up from her chair, as did the men for men are always supposed to stand for a dismissing lady. Adam looked disappointed.  
  
Adam: Are you sure you don't want to stay for tea?  
  
Wendy: Thank you, but no thank you. I must really meet my friend for it's very important. And thank you so much for the lunch. It was very refreshing.  
  
Mr. Williams: Anytime my dear. I believe we shall see you at 4 for the boarding of the ship.  
  
Wendy: Yes, I will see you then and Thanks again.  
  
With that the men both took her hand and kissed it in a form of goodbye, and Wendy headed for the exit.  
  
STILL UNDER THE TABLE  
  
After hearing Wendy leave, Peter began to think of a plan so he could also make an exit. The men that she had been dining with had settled back in their seats and were enjoying their tea as they talked about some kind of business. Peter, as quiet as a mouse, quickly flew a few inches above ground to under another table that was close by. He kept doing this until he ran out of tables that neared the exit. Now what was he going to do so he wouldn't be seen. Where was one of those white moving thingies when you needed one? But he peeked out to see if anyone was looking towards where he was. When a waitress that was looking in his direction finally turned away he made his move. He climbed out from under the table and flew as fast as he could to the ceiling of the restaurant. From there he made his way to the door by crawling on the ceiling. As the door opened by someone who was coming in, Peter flew above that person's head going towards the outside, calling out a thank you as he zoomed by.  
  
Finally being outside, Peter began to search down each block for Wendy. He found her seated in a park bench waiting for him. And she did not look happy at all.  
  
As he approached her, she stood up.  
  
They came together and embraced each other. Peter Pan didn't mind being that close to her. But it ended when she pulled away.  
  
Wendy: (sort of angry) Peter, what did I tell you before back in my room?  
  
Peter just shrugged for he really couldn't remember what she had said to him. He was just happy that they were there together. .  
  
Wendy: I said that it wasn't a good idea for you to come along.  
  
Peter was shocked as he sat on the bench beside her now.  
  
Peter: Why wouldn't it be good for me to come along? You have to admit it that it would be more fun if I did come. So what's wrong?  
  
Wendy: I just don't think people will think the same as I if they see a boy dressed only in vines, flying all about everywhere.  
  
Peter smiled for he had an answer to this.  
  
Peter: O.K. I just won't fly at all during the whole trip.  
  
Wendy: Peter, we both know you won't be able to do that.  
  
Peter: Yes I will!  
  
Wendy: No you won't!  
  
Peter: yes I will!  
  
Wendy: No you won't!  
  
Peter: Yes I will!  
  
Wendy: No you...  
  
Peter covered her mouth with her hand so she couldn't finish.  
  
Peter: (smiling) Yes I will!  
  
Peter uncovered her mouth which now also held a smile upon it. She just hoped he was right for she was growing tired of arguing with him and was considering letting him come along. But they would have to do several things before he could even step one foot on the ship.  
  
Wendy: Fine Peter. You may come.  
  
Peter: (excited) Yippee!  
  
He rose a little into the air from all his excitement and Wendy quickly pulled him down.  
  
Wendy: Peter!  
  
Peter: Oh, sorry.  
  
Wendy smiled.  
  
Wendy: It's all right. Just try to control it. O.K. now I think we still have a few hours until the ship leaves. So that will give us plenty of time to get you some proper clothing.  
  
Peter: What? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?  
  
Wendy: Peter, it's just not very appropriate to wear in public.  
  
Peter: But I wear this to Neverland and at you house all the time.  
  
Wendy: Yes, but it's only I and the boys that see you when your at my house and everyone in Neverland is used to seeing you wearing those vines. The public wouldn't find it right. Especially the grownups.  
  
When Peter heard the G word, he agreed with her immediately.  
  
So they walked off down the block to find some place where they could find Peter some appropriate clothing.  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
Did you like this chapter? It may be getting sort of boring because I like to spread stories out. To me that's the best way to keep a good story going. Sorry if you don't agree. Please R&R  
  
Also, I'm going to take a few days off from writing. I usually write during the night because I believe that's when I write better and it's actually when my imagination kicks in. But I'm going to take the next few nights and sleep and rest my mind. So see you alls in a few days hopefully with a new chapter.  
  
Good night! 


	6. All Aboard!

O.K. people. Here is another chapter. It may be a little bit weird for I'm writing this half asleep. Here it is:  
  
The American Adventure!  
  
Ch. 6 All Aboard!  
  
Wendy and Peter entered a cute little clothing boutique not far from The La Divine, where Wendy had eaten earlier. The boutique was divided into two by a long walkway that led to the checkout counter. On one side were all kinds of coats, jackets, shirts, pants, trousers, hats, and shoes all for little boys and on up to men. On the other side was everything for little girls and grown women. This included dresses, furs, blouses, skirts, shoes, petticoats, hats, and many more accessories.  
  
Wendy led Peter (mostly pulling him along) to the men's side of the store and started to look around. Peter who was still not very happy about getting this new clothing just sat Indian styled on the ground, watching Wendy look through the clothing. As he sat there his head turned towards the women's side of the store where 4 girls, probably around Wendy's age, had spotted him. They were standing together in a big group giggling and chatting with each other, once in a while looking over at Peter. Peter, who just couldn't help himself, smiled his magnificent smile at them. They giggled some more and one waved to him. Peter waved back at her, with a smile still planted on his face.  
  
Wendy at this time was looking at a row of shirts not really knowing of what size. Wendy turned around to tell Peter she was going to get the sales person to come and help them find some clothing for him, but stopped short. She saw Peter sitting there on the ground waving and gawking at giggly 4 girls across the walkway. The girls were really pretty, and they were attracting Peter from her. I sure hope they are giggling at Peter's vinery clothing, Wendy thought jealously.  
  
Wendy: Peter! What are you doing?  
  
Peter snapped out of it, and turned his focus on Wendy.  
  
Peter: What do you mean?  
  
Wendy didn't want to show Peter that she was jealous of the other girls so she brushed it off.  
  
Wendy: Oh nothing.  
  
Wendy turned to a rack of coats in front of her, when she suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulders, which made her jump a bit.  
  
She turned around and saw it was only someone who worked there.  
  
Sales person: Young Miss, could I perhaps help you with som...ahhh!  
  
A blur shot from the floor and hit into the sales person causing him to fall onto the floor. There was Peter standing over him with his dagger pointing at the man's neck.  
  
Peter: Don't you ever touch my Wendy again or I'll kill you!  
  
Wendy couldn't help but be joyed by what was happening. He was truly there to protect her if she needed protecting. And also she was glad his mind was off the girls, who were now quiet and staring at what happened.  
  
Wendy: Peter! Peter! It's all right. This is just a person who works here. He won't harm me.  
  
Peter: Are you sure Wendy? You seemed quiet scared of him.  
  
Wendy: That's only because he surprised me for I didn't know he was behind me. Now I promise. He won't harm me.  
  
Peter smiled for he knew their promises to each other where always kept and never broken.  
  
Peter: All right Wendy. But I'll be watching him.  
  
Peter stepped back as the sales person stood up fuming.  
  
Sales person: Young man, I should call the police on you.  
  
Wendy cried out.  
  
Wendy: Oh please sir. Don't do that. He didn't mean what he said. He's just a little over protective of me is all.  
  
Sales person: Why young lady, just a little over protective? He nearly killed me and he could harm anybody in this store with that weapon.  
  
Peter: I would never harm innocent people, especially girls.  
  
Peter looked to where the girls were last standing and saw they went on with their business growing bored from all the discussion.  
  
Wendy: Well, what if you hold the weapon up at your counter, while we are in here?  
  
The sales person thought about it and agreed, just as long as Peter behaved himself.  
  
Peter, who was only half way listening, caught on to what Wendy had said.  
  
Peter: What? Wendy...I would never part with my dagger for it was a present from Tink.  
  
Wendy: Peter, it's just going to be up there on that table. You will get it back when we leave. I promise.  
  
There was that promise thing again. So he easily gave in, still not very happy. Things were going very wrong, he thought. It was wrong that he couldn't fly. It was wrong that he had to get different clothing. And it was wrong for them to take away his dagger. But at the end he really didn't mind. If he had to do all this just to spend time with Wendy, he would.  
  
Peter gave the sales person his dagger, which then hid it under some papers on his counter. When he came back he looked Peter over guessing on a size and began loading Peter's arms with clothing. Before Peter knew it, he was being pushed into a dressing room with all the clothing. Wendy was sitting outside on a chair waiting for Peter to try stuff on.  
  
Peter took off his vines and began to go through the pile of clothing. Half of it he didn't even know what it was and what it went on.  
  
Peter: What is this? And what is this?  
  
He tired to figure what some of these things were by him self, but it just didn't work. He would have to ask for help, which he hated to do. He didn't want to ask the sales person, so he would ask Wendy. Wendy would know.  
  
So still down to only skin, he opened the door and walked out holding pieces of the mystery clothing. He found Wendy sitting close to the dressing rooms.  
  
Peter: Wendy? What are these and where do they go?  
  
Wendy turned her heads towards him and just stared. There was Peter Pan, stock naked from head to toe, holding up some men's undergarments.  
  
Wendy: (Blushing) PETER! GET BACK IN THERE!  
  
She quickly stood up and pushed him back in the dressing room.  
  
He spoke to her through the door.  
  
Peter: Wendy, what is wrong?  
  
Wendy: You just can't come out like that Peter. You need some clothing on.  
  
Peter just shook his head at this. This world just had so many rules. He sometimes flew around Neverland without his vines and nobody seemed to care. Especially Tink and the Mermaids.  
  
Peter: But Wendy, I don't even know what some of this even is.  
  
Wendy: Don't mind those that you were holding. Just try on some of the shirts and pants. Those are what you really need.  
  
Peter: Alright Wendy.  
  
After trying many things on they were finally ready to leave. They carried a bag containing 3 pairs of pants, 5 shirts, a hat, and a pair of shoes. All that and what Peter was wearing now was pretty pricey, but Wendy didn't mind for her parents and her aunt had both given her more then enough money to last her. They also had another bag that held Peters vines and his dagger. Wendy seen that it was nearing 4 and that they must hurry to get to the dock.  
  
When they got there they saw that people were already boarding the ship. Before they could board, Wendy had to get permission from the captain to see if it was alright for Peter to come.  
  
She found him standing on the side of the dock directing the people loading the luggage on to the ship. After a long discussion and a few deals made he agreed that Peter could come along. Wendy had to only pay half of a regular ticket for Peter if it was o.k. with her if he stayed in her quarters for the trip for they had no more room for him. She naturally agreed. She didn't mind sharing her room with Peter at all.  
  
They started for the place to aboard at when Wendy suddenly heard her name being called.  
  
Mr. Williams: Miss Darling!  
  
Wendy looked about and saw Adam and his father coming towards her. Adam seemed really happy to see her, even if he had only known her since that morning.  
  
Adam: Why hello again!  
  
Wendy smiled and nodded in response.  
  
Mr. Williams: Have you had a nice afternoon Miss?  
  
Wendy: Oh yes! It was very interesting.  
  
Peter wasn't happy at this point for he hated being ignored.  
  
Pete: Hmmm.  
  
Wendy: Oh yes. I would like to introduce a friend of mine. This is Peter Pang. He has decided to accompany me to America. And Peter this is Mr. Williams and his son Adam Williams of London.  
  
Mr. Williams shook hands with Peter and gave him a smile. Adam just said a short hello to him.  
  
After a while of talking, there was a call for all aboard.  
  
Adam put his arm out to Wendy. Wendy looked to him and then to Peter who just stared at her. She slightly smiled to Peter to follow and took Adams offering arm. He led her aboard the ship followed by a jolly Mr. Williams, and then by Peter who was glaring at Adam with hate in his eyes.  
  
Toot. Toot.  
  
End Ch. 6  
  
How was that chapter? Sorry if it was confusing. Like I said I'm writing this half a sleep. So if there were many mistakes or if it was just really confusing please tell me right away. PLEASE R&R. 


	7. Wendy has changed!

Hi people. I'm back with another chapter. Sorry I haven't updated but it's been a long week. I had my birthday last Monday and my friends threw me a party at the lake, and I also started a new job the day after. So I might not update everyday like I used. It will probably be once a week. So O.K. here is the next chapter:  
  
The American Adventure!  
  
Ch. 7 Wendy has changed!  
  
Wendy entered her quarters, followed by Peter who was carrying her few suitcases, and his own bags with his new clothes. The room was rather small, but it was in Wendy's likings. There was a bed in the middle that was surrounded by a set of dresser drawers that held a water basin. In the corner was a door that led to a small closet; to the right of that was a huge oak desk. The walls were painted a blue color, which was partly covered by many decorative pictures. The room also had two round windows that faced different directions. It was small, but cozy.  
  
Wendy faced Peter who was still at the door, holding the luggage, and taking in the view of the room.  
  
Wendy: Oh, Peter! Thank you for carrying my suitcases for me. You really didn't have to.  
  
She takes her suitcases from him and puts them on the bed. Peter was happy that he had pleased her.  
  
Peter: No problem. It's not like they were heavy or anything.  
  
Wendy smiled.  
  
Wendy: O.k. Well, why don't we get unpacked and then we could go explore the ship.  
  
Peter liked that idea. It would be such a grand adventure to explore such a ship like this. It was so much different then Hooks ship the Jolly Roger.  
  
Of course the Flyer was different. It was one of the newest kinds of sailing ships that underwent dramatic changes during the late 19th century. Instead of all wood, it was made up of steel. It was moved by steamed- powered vessels, but still had high white sails for backup. The Flyer was painted a rich dark brown color to resemble wood, and on the side of it the name The Flyer was written upon it in white.  
  
Peter: All right! Let's go.  
  
He put his bags on the floor and started for the door.  
  
Wendy: Peter! Are you not going to put the clothing away?  
  
Peter: What do you meant put them away?  
  
Wendy: I mean away in the drawers.  
  
Peter: Why? I will probably have to get them out again and wear them another day, won't I. Wendy: Well, yes...but...  
  
Peter: O.k. Point proven...now lets go.  
  
Wendy could tell he was eager to get out of that room and explore. He was never used to such small spaces, for his underground home back in Neverland was at least 3 times as big as this room.  
  
She eyed her opened suitcases on the bed and then to Peter's bags on the floor. She quickly shut her suitcases and put the bags from the floor to the bed. She could at least try and stay proper and keep the room a little tidy.  
  
I will just unpack later tonight, she thought. With that she followed Peter out the door.  
  
ON DECK  
  
All that now laid around them was ocean. They had explored most of the magnificent ship and had met some other passengers. Peter had lingered towards the grand smell of food coming from the kitchen. But he was quickly shooed out, and that's when Wendy realized that Peter probably hasn't eaten all day.  
  
Wendy: Peter you must be hungry!  
  
Peter was, but he didn't want to admit it.  
  
Peter: A little, I suppose.  
  
Wendy: Well, I'm guessing they will be serving dinner soon. So let's go get ready shall we?  
  
Peter followed Wendy back to the room. But when they got there she asked him to stay in the hallway.  
  
Peter: Why?  
  
Wendy: I'm going to change for dinner.  
  
Peter: What's wrong with what you wearing? It's pretty.  
  
Wendy blushed.  
  
Wendy: Thank you. But these are only my traveling clothes, and I should wear something a little more appropriate for at least our first meal here on the ship.  
  
Peter: All right? But hurry. He called after her as she closed the door.  
  
Peter: But I'm not changing.  
  
Peter slid down against the wall until he was sitting and just started to think. Wendy sure had changed a lot since she was last in Neverland. Before, she didn't care what people thought of her or her image. She loved being a little girl and acting out her fantasies. Now, she was so much mature and proper. She kept her clothing nice and clean now and her hair was always perfect. She walked like a real lady, and never jumped or skipped or hardly ever ran anymore. Yes, she was doing what Peter always feared she would do. She was growing up, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had grown a little also due to all his visits. He knew that if he ever wanted to stop growing, all he had to do was stay in Neverland and never visit Wendy or the boys again. But that thought pained him for he couldn't stay away from them, could he?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when the door came open.  
  
There stood his Wendy. She was now dressed in a long blue dress that wasn't to fancy but just right for dinner. She had put down half her hair, with the other half in a braid that went down her back. With a smile planted on her face she looked like an angel.  
  
Peter stood up as she closed the door.  
  
He gave her a quick bow and she curtsied in return.  
  
He then put out his arm to her as Adam had earlier. She took it and they walked slowly towards the dining room.  
  
On the way Peter noticed a chain around Wendy's neck. At the end of the chain hung an acorn with a small hole in the middle of it. It was his kiss that he had given to her. It was the kiss that had saved her life those some years ago.  
  
Peter smiled.  
  
Wendy may have changed, but her belief in her stories, her adventures, and of Peter Pan had never changed.  
  
End Ch. 7  
  
Well, how was that. Sorry it's not going any faster, but I like to take my time and spread stories out. Oh, and by the way I'm going to do some research about America at the beginning of the 20th Century, so I will know like what cities and towns were established then and stuff like that. I'm not a big history buff so it might take some time. Thanks again for all the great reviews. R&R some more PLEASE!  
  
ByeBye 


	8. The Locket!

Sorry if this doesn't make sense or if there are mistakes. I was again half asleep when I wrote this chapter. I hope you enjoy.  
  
The American Adventure!  
  
Ch. 8 The Locket!  
  
Wendy and Peter entered the dining room right on time. They walked around looking for a place to sit. Adam Williams saw them wandering and invited them to sit with them for there was plenty of room at his table. Wendy of course accepted the invitation; Peter on the other hand resisted at first because he didn't trust this Adam character. But he pushed on and joined the group sitting at the table. Adam helped Wendy in her chair and sat in his own seat next to her. Peter sat on her other side. Mr. Williams along with other passengers was also at the table.  
  
Mr. Williams: Miss Darling, Mr. Pang, how wonderful of you to join us.  
  
Wendy: It was quite nice of you and your son to invite us. We were afraid there wouldn't be anymore room.  
  
Adam: Oh, never worry about that Miss Darling. There will always be room for you here at this table.  
  
Wendy: Thank you and I assume Mr. Pang is also included in that welcome.  
  
Adam glared icily over at Peter who was doing the same back at him.  
  
Adam: Of course. We couldn't forget about Mr. Pang now could we?  
  
Mr. Williams changed the subject.  
  
Mr. Williams: So how do you two like the Flyer so far?  
  
Wendy: I think it's wonderful. It's not as large as other ships and it's not the smallest either. It seems like it's the perfect size.  
  
Adam: I do agree. How about you Mr. Pang?  
  
Peter really didn't know what to say, so he just said what came to his mind.  
  
Peter: It's nicer then others I've been on.  
  
Adam: What others are you referring too might I ask?  
  
Peter: Oh, once I was on a ship called the Jolly Rog...  
  
Wendy interrupted before he could finish.  
  
Wendy: Finally, here comes our meal.  
  
There was silence at the table as plates of food were sat in front of each person. All was quiet while they ate except for some soft munching that was coming from Peter. He was stuffing food in his mouth so fast like if there was no tomorrow. He didn't even realize he was that hungry until the alluring smell of the food came near him. Peter wasn't using silverware of course since he never did back in Neverland. As he ate, he didn't realize that he was the center of attention at the table.  
  
Peter: What?  
  
Wendy was embarrassed by his scene but kept a smile.  
  
Wendy: It's nothing Peter.  
  
She turns her head to the rest of the people at the table.  
  
Wendy: Please excuse my friends' rudeness. He hasn't eaten all day.  
  
Mr. Williams: It's perfectly all right. It's good for a young man to have an appetite  
  
Peter stopped eating immediately when he heard the word "man" come from the old mans mouth. He hated it when he was referred to as a man. That angered him greatly.  
  
He stood up abruptly making everyone at the table stare at him once again and wondered what he was doing.  
  
Peter: I'm no man!  
  
With that he left the dining room leaving a very embarrassed Wendy behind.  
  
WENDY"S QUARTERS  
  
Wendy opened the door to her room and expected to see Peter, but he was no where to be seen. She was very angry with him for how he had acted in front of everyone, but then again she knew how Peter hated the word man. Both he and she knew he was growing closer into becoming a man. She also knew that it frightened him dreadfully. It frightened her too. But she quickly skipped those thoughts and went back into finding Peter.  
  
She left her room and went to the deck. She was sure she would find him out there somewhere in the sky flying off his anger. Even though he had made a promise not to fly for the entire trip, she knew he would forget about it even if it was a promise. Wendy knew flying was part of Peter and that she couldn't keep him from doing it.  
  
She stood there, her arms wrapped around her for warmth, searching the heavens, hoping to catch a peep of Peter. After a few minutes she was about to give up and head back to her room, when she suddenly heard a voice from behind her.  
  
Adam: Miss Darling?  
  
Wendy turns around hoping to see Peter, but it was only Adam.  
  
He walks up to her.  
  
Wendy: Mr. Williams...  
  
Adam: No please, call me Adam.  
  
Wendy: All right, Adam. May I ask what your doing out here?  
  
Adam: Well, I could ask you the same thing?  
  
Wendy gave him a small smile.  
  
Adam: I actually came up here to see if I could assist you in any way.  
  
Wendy: And why do you think I need assisting?  
  
Adam: I saw you rush off from you room so quickly I was afraid something might be wrong.  
  
Wendy: Thanks for your concern, but all is fine.  
  
Adam: Then why were you out here, on such a chilly night, all by yourself if nothing is wrong?  
  
Wendy: If you really must know, I came out here to look at the sky.  
  
(She really couldn't tell him, that she was actually looking for a flying boy now could she?)  
  
Adam: The sky? What is so great about the sky?  
  
Wendy: Well, it's not just the sky but the stars, the clouds, and the moon. It's just all so beautiful.  
  
Adam: I know what else is beautiful, and it's standing right in front of me.  
  
Wendy blushed and gave him another warm smile. She just couldn't keep herself from blushing when she was around him. Wendy was getting a little chilly suddenly and really wanted to go back to her room; hoping that Peter was now back at the room since she didn't find him outside. They really needed to talk.  
  
Wendy: Adam, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I think I better go back to my room now.  
  
She had just taken a few steps when she felt Adams hand on her shoulder.  
  
Adam: Miss. Darling, before you leave I have something to give you.  
  
Wendy turned back towards him and smiled.  
  
Wendy: Oh, please call me Wendy and what is it you have to give?  
  
Adam reached into his pocket and brought out a small box.  
  
Adam: Wendy, I know it's not very appropriate to give a lady a gift in such a small amount of time of knowing her, but I thought this was something you could use during your trip.  
  
Wendy looked at the box curiously wondering what it could be.  
  
Adam opened the lid of the box, and there laid a locket of what it looked like was pure gold, on a long chain. On the very front engraved in the gold was an angel with wings that was flying through the air  
  
Wendy looked at it lovingly, but wondered how she was supposed to use it for her trip.  
  
Wendy: It is very lovely, but how is this supposed to help me on my trip?  
  
Adam: It is what's inside that will give you help.  
  
She gently opened it and let out a small laugh.  
  
Inside was a little clock that held small diamonds as its numbers.  
  
Wendy: Oh thank you very much. I do believe this will help me much throughout my trip.  
  
Adam smiled, glad that she liked it.  
  
Adam: You are very welcome, Wendy. Do you want me to help you put it on?  
  
Wendy nodded and lifted up her hair.  
  
Adam gently put the locket's chain around her neck and hooked it together, so it laid over her other necklace she was wearing.  
  
Adam: I must say that it looks beautiful on you.  
  
Wendy: Thank you!  
  
She began to shiver. Adam noticed.  
  
Adam: I am so sorry; please you must let me escort you back to your quarters.  
  
Wendy nodded and together they walked back into the warmth of the inside.  
  
Suddenly a head pops up from the ocean side of the ship. You may have guessed it, it was Peter. He had witnessed the whole conversation between Wendy and Adam. We all know he was angry earlier, but that anger had turned into sadness. For he had also witnessed the covering of his kiss to Wendy, by another kiss from the one named Adam.  
  
End Ch. 8  
  
All right! Ch. 8 done, and many many more chapters to go. Please R&R if you liked it. I really want to know what people think of this because I'm just writing these chapters to what comes to my mind at that moment. So pretty please R&R!  
  
Good Night! 


	9. The Dream!

Here is another chapter. I wrote this really quickly and so I think it's kind of dull and uninteresting. But read and see what you think. PLEASE!  
  
The American Adventure!  
  
Ch. 9 The Dream!  
  
Wendy entered her quarters, after saying goodnight to Adam, surprised not to find Peter there again. Where could he be she thought. Was he really that mad for what happened at dinner? Hoping he would show up sooner or later she got ready for bed.  
  
She blew out the light of the candle and climbed into her little bed. She laid there awake for probably almost an hour waiting for Peter, but she slowly grew tired and drifted off into the dream world.  
  
DREAM  
  
Wendy was standing alone on some weird planet. If she looked to her right she saw the large planet of earth. If she looked to her left she saw the twinkling of the second star to the right that led on to Neverland. Wendy suddenly felt herself rising from the ground. It wasn't like flying for she had no control. She just rose into the air and stopped quite a ways from where she was last standing. She had to pick where she wanted to go.  
  
Did she want to go back to Neverland? The world that had adventure, new lost boys, fairies, mermaids, pirates to fight, flying, never growing older, and especially Peter Pan.  
  
OR  
  
Did she want to return back to her home on earth? Earth had everything she loved. It consisted on her family, her friends, growing up, becoming a novelist, meeting her true love, having children of her own, and now her new friend Adam.  
  
She looked back and forth at each destination, not knowing what to do. Not knowing where she wanted to go. Then she was falling. Falling back to the ground of the weird planet, where she was sure she would crash into the ground and die.  
  
She screamed.  
  
END DREAM  
  
Peter entered the room about an hour after he saw the light go out. He was sure Wendy was asleep by now and didn't want to wake her. So he shut the door lightly and floor up to the ceiling. Peter had let Wendy have the bed for he was fine sleeping in the air or on the ceiling. He was just making himself comfortable and he heard a small shriek come from Wendy. She was tossing and turning in her sleep like she was having a bad nightmare. He flew down to her and just watched her for a moment. Even though she was five years older now, she still looked almost the same way the first night he had eyed her in her sleep. Peter then looked towards the objects that hung from her neck. You could still see his kiss clearly but now there was something added. It was the other kiss. He looked at it and could tell it was much prettier then the acorn he had given to Wendy. Peter was about to touch it with his finger to see if it was tough enough to stop an arrow, when suddenly Wendy jumped from her sleep and gave a yell.  
  
Wendy: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
  
That caught Peter off guard and he flew back quickly hitting his way back into the other wall.  
  
Wendy sat up breathing heavily as sweat soaked her skin.  
  
Peter: Wendy, are you all right?  
  
Wendy squinted her eyes and saw Peter now floating above her bed with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Wendy: Peter, your back!  
  
Peter: Of course I'm back. I said I wouldn't leave you.  
  
Wendy smiled.  
  
Peter: Are you o.k?  
  
Wendy: Yes, I just had a bad dream.  
  
Peter: Want to talk about it?  
  
Wendy: That's alright, I really don't remember much about it. But if you don't mind Peter, will lay here with me just incase I have another.  
  
Peter was stunned at her request, but didn't say anything. He would do anything for Wendy to keep her happy and safe.  
  
Peter: If you wish it.  
  
He flew down and laid himself on the other side of the bed. They laid there in silence for the longest time just staring up at the bare black ceiling. Wendy was half asleep when Peter started to talk to her.  
  
Peter: Wendy?  
  
Wendy: Ya?  
  
Peter: Do you still like my kiss?  
  
Wendy barely had her eyes open. Wendy: Of course.  
  
Peter: Do you still like my kiss better then the one from that man?  
  
Wendy: What?  
  
Peter: Wendy, I saw the man named Adam give you a kiss.  
  
Wendy smiled sleepily.  
  
Wendy: Peter, that wasn't a kiss, but only a gift.  
  
Peter: Are they not the same thing?  
  
Wendy: No, a kiss is way more special then a gift.  
  
Peter had to smile then for he was greatly satisfied with that answer.  
  
Peter: Well good then. Good night Wendy.  
  
Wendy: Good Night Peter.  
  
They both fell soundly to sleep in each others arms.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Wendy opened her eyes after a good night sleep and just stared. She had woken up in the arms of Peter with her head resting on his shoulder. She slowly scooted away to the edge of the bed. How unladylike it was for how they slept last night. With the sudden motion, Peter awoke.  
  
Peter: Mornin dear Wendy!  
  
Wendy: Um...Good morning!  
  
Peter: Is something wrong?  
  
Wendy: How did we come too the sleeping arrangement last night.  
  
Peter: Don't you remember. You had a bad dream and asked me to lay with you incase you had another.  
  
Wendy now remembered asking Peter that, but she didn't remember having the dream.  
  
Wendy: Oh yeah. I must have not been thinking clearly last night. Peter: Why do you say that?  
  
Wendy: It's just not appropriate for a young women and a BOY to sleep in the same bed together.  
  
Peter: Well, you asked me, so it's not my fault.  
  
Wendy: Your right it's not. Let's just drop the subject for now. I better change for breakfast.  
  
She stood up and put her robe around her. Peter also stood up and stretched. He then headed for the door to give Wendy some privacy.  
  
Peter: I will be back in a few minutes.  
  
Wendy: Alright Peter.  
  
Peter left.  
  
Wendy started to get dressed when she suddenly remembered about how dinner went last night. She had forgotten to talk to Peter about it. Well, when he comes back she would just have to have a long discussion with him about his manners, before they leave to go to breakfast. She didn't want to be embarrassed in front of all those people again.  
  
End ch. 9  
  
Well, how was that chapter. I thought it was kind of dull, but that could just be me. Please R&R and tell me if I'm right. PPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Arguments!

Here is another chappie! This one is mostly about an argument they have and their feelings about it afterwards so I hope you enjoy.  
  
The American Adventure!  
  
Ch. 10 Arguments!  
  
Wendy led Peter back to their room, after another embarrassing scene at the breakfast table. Peter had again stuffed the food so fast in his mouth his cheeks were bulging. Only this time he didn't run from the table angry, he was pulled from the table by a very angry Wendy.  
  
They enter the room, ready to have an argument.  
  
Wendy: Peter, how could you embarrass me again like that?  
  
Peter: What do you mean embarrass you? All I was doing was eating my food and then suddenly I'm ripped from my chair and being dragged out of the room by you. So I think I'm the one who should be embarrassed.  
  
Wendy: Don't you dare turn this on me. It was all you because of the way you eat your food.  
  
Peter: The way I eat...but that's how I eat back in Neverland.  
  
Wendy: Sorry to disappoint, but your not exactly in Neverland right now. You're in the real world Peter. And I know how you hate it, but here you have too start acting your age. Act more grown up.  
  
Peter backed away from her large eyed. How could she say that? His Wendy was going against him and cheering on what he feared to do. How could she?  
  
Peter: (very angry) I won't grow up? And you can't make me.  
  
Wendy: (very angry) Oh yes I can! If you're going to continue accompanying me to America, I insist you start acting like any other gentleman on this ship!  
  
Peter: Well maybe I just won't continue.  
  
Wendy's face softens up with a questioning look.  
  
Wendy: What?  
  
Peter: You heard me. I will just return to Neverland, and leave you here on your flying ship surrounded by all your classy well-mannered gentlemen.  
  
With that Peter flies towards the small little window in the room and squeezes his way through. He makes his way towards the white fluffy clouds in the sky, hoping no one will notice him flying off.  
  
Behind him, Wendy's calling his name. Wendy: Peter! Peter, please come back! I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean it. Peter!  
  
But it was already too late for he was already hidden behind the clouds. Wendy with tears in her eyes retreated to her bed for comfort. She always hated it when she and Peter fought. She remembered their first fight they had back in Neverland. It was about the feeling of love and what he else he had felt for her. Of course he had objected those feelings and went on like nothing ever happened. But she kept it alive in her mind, hoping one day Peter would again remember and come to her. She promised herself that she would wait for him, only if it wasn't too late.  
  
She rolled onto her stomach still in thought, her tears half way drying.  
  
Did he really mean it? Returning back to Neverland and leaving her alone. Of course that's how she originally planned it. She traveling herself to America, and Peter Pan was to stay in Neverland. But now that Peter was there she didn't want him to leave. She already felt lonely without him there.  
  
She stood up and went back to the small window and looked out. She viewed the water of the ocean and the large blue sky, but with no flying boy anywhere to be seen. Wendy again felt tears forming in her eyes, but suddenly a knock at the door was heard. She quickly rubbed her forming tears away and answered the door.  
  
There stood Adam Williams at the door.  
  
Wendy: Why Adam! What brings you here to my little room?  
  
Adam: Well Wendy, I was just wondering if you would like to join me for some late morning tea.  
  
Wendy smiles at him.  
  
Adam: But if you are busy and would rather not, I'll understand.  
  
Wendy: No, no. I would be delighted to join you. If you would just give me a few minutes to freshen up, I will be right out.  
  
Adam: Of course.  
  
Wendy slowly shuts the door and straitens up her clothing and hair. She powdered her face making her dried tears disappear. With one last glance out the window, with no luck, she left the room, heading towards the dining room in Adams arms.  
  
IN THE CLOUDS WITH THE PAN  
  
Peter Pan lay lazily on a cloud with his eyes closed thinking.  
  
He was thinking about what all had happened since he began this crazy adventure with Wendy. First, he had to sneak around trying not to gain any attention from anyone. Then, he had to swipe his vines and dagger for shirts and trousers. Next, he had witnessed Wendy being given another kiss from another man. And finally, last, he was criticized on how he ate, and that he should grow up.  
  
He moves towards the edge of the clouds and watches as the small image of the ship make its way through the water.  
  
Well, if she wants a gentleman let her have one, because she won't find one in me. Maybe he should return to Neverland and let Wendy continue on her trip by herself. Let things get back to normal. You know like actually going on some real adventures. Hunting with the lost boys, battling with pirates, telling stories to the Mermaids, flying the skies with Tink at his side, and of course not grow up. Yeah, the good old days. He would stay away from this world and never grow up.  
  
But that would also mean staying away from Wendy. Forgetting his dear Wendy. Now that he knew he couldn't do. Seeing Wendy every month had always filled him with joy. So maybe he won't return to Neverland like he said he would. What if something would happen to Wendy when he left? He would never forgive himself if he wasn't there to help her. She was a very very precious friend to him and he just couldn't abandon her.  
  
Yes he would return to the ship. Even though he was still very upset with Wendy, he would return. But of course when he did, Wendy would have to be taught a lesson for telling him to grow up. For no one tells Peter Pan too grow up.  
  
Peter stood up and smiled his boyish smile at the thought of his plan. He would give Wendy what she wanted. She had said to she wanted him to start acting just like the other gentlemen on the ship, so that's what he was going to give her. To act exactly like the others.  
  
He began to talk out loud.  
  
Peter: She sure will be angry, but what an adventure it will be to face her afterwards.  
  
He quickly leaped of the cloud and flew directly towards the moving ship.  
  
End Ch. 10  
  
How was it! Please R&R and tell me what you think! 


	11. Grown up Peter!

Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I've been having fun reading other fan fiction.  
  
In this chapter I was trying to make Peter do everything Adam would do and to also have him bring up things that Wendy doesn't want anyone to know about. He's trying to teach her a lesson for telling him to grow up. Wendy had said she wanted him to act exactly like the other men on the ship, and that's what Peter was doing. Doing exactly what Adam was doing. But Peter was doing it in a way he hoped would make Wendy mad. So if you are confused by this I am sorry. I had gotten the idea from the Disney movie the Jungle Book. I'm just not very good at writing things like that. So please read and I hope you don't get confused.  
  
The American Adventure!  
  
Ch. 11 Grown up Peter!  
  
Adam and Wendy sat at a small table in the dining room, and were having an interesting conversation as they sipped their hot tea. Not far from them, at a much larger table, groups of people were celebrating a birthday. It was a birthday party for a young lady passenger who was turning the age of 15. Her name was Marie Gilbert. She was a very pretty girl with long blond hair and large blue eyes. In front of her on the table was a small pile of colorful wrapped gifts. They had asked Adam and Wendy to join in the celebration, but they politely refused for they didn't want to impose.  
  
Adam: How is the tea?  
  
Wendy: Oh, perfectly fine thank you! It was very nice of you to invite me.  
  
Adam: Well I thought you could use some company for...I hope you don't get angry with me...but when I passed your room on the way to mine I heard you faintly crying.  
  
Wendy looked down at the table. She didn't want Adam to see the tears that were forming in her eyes. But he did notice something was wrong.  
  
Adam: I hope you don't mind me asking, but why were you crying?  
  
Wendy wiped some tears away.  
  
Wendy: Oh it was really nothing. I just had a silly argument with...  
  
She was interrupted by a song.  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MARIE! HAPPY BIRRHDAY TO YOU!  
  
There was much clapping as the cook came from the kitchen carrying a much decorated Birthday cake with 15 lit candles on the top.  
  
Marie smiled as the cake was placed beside the pile of gifts on the table. She took a deep breath and blew all the candles out in one breath.  
  
Adam and Wendy watched the happy scene for a bit and then turned back to each other.  
  
Wendy: What a wonderful party she is having. It sort of reminds me of my 15th birthday.  
  
Adam: Oh really, how is that?  
  
Wendy thought back two years ago on her birthday. She remembered celebrating with her family in the afternoon of that day. That's when she had received her first long skirted gown. It had been blue with white trim. Her mother had made it for her to wear to the big social gathering her aunt had arranged to celebrate her birthday. Wendy remembered walking into the large room full of people she really did not know. She remembered they all clapped as she entered and sang Happy Birthday to her. She had smiled the whole time but she hadn't felt comfortable. She remembered how happy she was when it was all over and that she could go up to her room. That night Peter Pan had visited her. He some how knew it was her birthday and wanted to give her a special gift. He had sprinkled her with fairy dust and took her to Neverland for the first time since she and her brothers and the lost boys had come home. She never told anyone that she had gone back to Neverland. She never even told the boys. It was her and Peter's little secret.  
  
Wendy: I had celebrated it with my family in the afternoon and then had a party with all my friends. I even went and visited Peter.  
  
Adam: You mean while you celebrated with your family and friends you had time to go all the way to Brighton to visit Mr. Pang?  
  
Wendy:...um...No, I...went the day after my Birthday. Do you really think I could have done all that in one day? I'm not even that good.  
  
Adam and Wendy laughed.  
  
Adam: Well you never know. You seem like the kind of woman who could somehow manage it.  
  
Wendy blushed at the compliment. Then she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and was stunned to who was in front of her.  
  
It was Peter. At least she thought it was Peter.  
  
He was wearing the best clothes he had gotten, which was a black looking suit with a white under shirt and tie, and he was also wearing his shoes. He also somehow managed to slick back his once curly hair. He held a grin as he stood there.  
  
Wendy: Peter?  
  
Peter: I was just wondering if it would be ok if I could join you two for tea on such a warm morning.  
  
Wendy wasn't able to reply for she was shocked at his difference. He sounded and looked so much older. Finally Adam answered him.  
  
Adam: Well, I had only asked Wendy here to join me for... Peter interrupted him.  
  
Peter: Well, I'm glad you don't mind.  
  
He quickly sat in a chair while Adam glared at him.  
  
Peter was served a cup of tea as Wendy and Adam got theirs refilled. Wendy still hadn't said anything.  
  
Adam took his napkin and put it down on his lap, so did Peter. Adam then took a packet of cream and sugar and poured them into his tea, so did Peter. Adam then took a spoon and stirred his tea, as did Peter. Adam then took a drink of his tea, of course with his pinky up. Peter did the same. Wendy watched Peter closely fearing of what he was up to.  
  
Adam started up a discussion.  
  
Adam: So Wendy, has my gift helped you like I hoped?  
  
Wendy had been watching Peter who had been smiling at her the whole time, and didn't hear Adam right away.  
  
Wendy: Huh? What?  
  
Adam: I was just wondering if my gift has helped you.  
  
Wendy: Oh yes? My locket clock has helped me much since last night when you gave it to me.  
  
Adam smiled.  
  
Adam: I'm glad to here that.  
  
Peter spoke up.  
  
Peter: Wendy how is the gift that I gave you?  
  
Wendy looked up at Peter and stared at him. How could he ask about his gift (his kiss) to her in front of Adam?  
  
Wendy: It's just fine Peter.  
  
Peter looked pleased.  
  
Peter: Good! Good!  
  
Adam: What gift may that be?  
  
Wendy: Um...He had...um given me a necklace for my last birthday. It was...um also a locket that could hold pictures. I have pictures of my family in it now.  
  
Peter: What? Wendy I didn't give you...  
  
Wendy: So Peter, what have you been up to since breakfast?  
  
Peter smiled at her for he thought it was funny for how she was trying to cover up everything he said.  
  
Peter: Well, if you must know Wendy I took your advice and have decided to act just like the other grown ups.  
  
Wendy couldn't believe what he had just said out loud in front of Adam. She wanted to him Peter across the head for what he was trying to do. He wanted to embarrass her even more. That's what he was trying to do she thought.  
  
Adam: What was that again Mr. Pang?  
  
Peter: I was only saying that I took Wendy's advice and...  
  
Peter was once again interrupted but this time it wasn't by Wendy.  
  
Marie: PETER!  
  
A very excited blond haired, blue eyed Marie had ran and jumped onto the sitting Peter and took him into a large hug.  
  
Adam and Wendy were very confused at what was happening as was Peter.  
  
The girl finally let go and stood back and smiled.  
  
Marie: Peter, I can't believe you're here!  
  
Peter finally recognized her and smiled.  
  
Peter: Marie!  
  
Peter stood up and once again they hugged.  
  
Wendy wasn't for sure how they knew each other, but she sure felt jealous as she watched the hugging scene in front of her.  
  
End Ch. 11  
  
Well, was it confusing? If it was I again am sorry. I'm doing the best I can. I think there will be at least two more chapters of the boat ride to America, and then the fun begins with them actually in America. I am still researching about where I should have them go when they arrive in America. I know for sure they will arrive in New York. That's all I know so far. Sorry for all my gabbing. Please R&R if you can. PLEASE! 


	12. Marie!

Alright I'm back! With the longest chapter I've ever done. So you better enjoy at least some of it. Please. It's like double the chapter off what I usually do. So please at least try to enjoy it.  
  
The American Adventure!  
  
Ch. 12. Marie!  
  
Adam and Wendy just sat there and watched what seemed to be a reunion between Peter and Marie.  
  
After the two were done hugging, the questions began.  
  
Marie: Peter I can't believe you're here?  
  
Peter: Why wouldn't I be here? You are.  
  
Marie: Well, of course I'm here silly. I'm celebrating my birthday with a trip to America to visit my grandparents. My parents and some other relatives of mine are also here to celebrate.  
  
This made Peter sad so all he could say was something simple.  
  
Peter: Really a Birthday?  
  
Then all of a sudden Maries face lit up with a bright smile.  
  
Marie: Oh, Peter is that why you're here and so dressed up? You came for my birthday didn't you?  
  
Peter felt no need to lie.  
  
Peter: Actually Marie, I'm on an adventure with a friend.  
  
Marie was a little disappointed.  
  
Marie: Oh, really...a friend. Who may that be?  
  
Peter: Remember when I told you all about another girl named Wendy.  
  
Marie nodded.  
  
Marie: Yes of course. Is she the one you're having this grand adventure with?  
  
Peter. Yeah, and we are also going to that place called Ameri...  
  
Wendy feeling ignored this whole time even when they started to speak of her finally spoke up.  
  
Wendy: Oh Peter!  
  
Peter and Marie turned to face Wendy.  
  
Peter seemed to have forgotten that Wendy and Adam were sitting quite close and were listening to their whole discussion.  
  
Peter: Oh yeah. I forgot you two were here.  
  
This was making Wendy very angry. How could he have forgotten that she and Adam were sitting there? Peter had just been sitting and talking to them only a few minutes earlier. How dare he forget her so quickly?  
  
Wendy was angry but she hid that emotion and smiled politely.  
  
Wendy: Well Peter, aren't you going to introduce us to your little friend?  
  
Peter seemed to have also forgotten his game of making Wendy embarrassed by acting as a gentleman for he seemed to act in his old ways.  
  
He pointed to each person and said their names.  
  
Peter: This is Wendy. This is Marie. And this is some guy named Adam.  
  
Adam glared at Peter who glared back.  
  
Marie: So you're the famous Wendy.  
  
Wendy: Well, I wouldn't say famous.  
  
Adam chuckled.  
  
Adam: Famous? What did she do to make her so famous?  
  
Marie gave a glance at Peter who shook his head, meaning that Adam knew nothing of Neverland or of him.  
  
Marie: Um...it's just that Peter spoke of so much of Wendy. And I'm just really happy to finally meet her.  
  
Adam: Really! And how did you and Mr. Pang become acquainted?  
  
Marie seemed really nervous from all Adam's questions and was really afraid she would say the wrong thing.  
  
Marie: We...um...  
  
Peter: We went to school together.  
  
Marie smiled.  
  
Marie: Yes, that's how we met.  
  
Wendy who had just sat there and smiled grew tired and spoke up.  
  
Wendy: Really. Peter never mentioned you.  
  
Peter had looked away when she had said that.  
  
Marie: Well, we haven't seen each other for like...3 years. I'm quite surprised he hadn't forgotten about me.  
  
That made Peter look up.  
  
Peter: What! Marie I could never forget you.  
  
Marie blushed.  
  
Marie: Well thanks Peter. Anyway I better get back to my party. They can't continue without me.  
  
Adam: But of course.  
  
Marie: Wendy we should really get together later and just talk or something.  
  
Wendy nodded in agreement. Oh did she have a lot to talk about to this girl.  
  
Wendy: That would be nice.  
  
Marie: And Peter I hope to see you later to.  
  
Peter, being his regular self, got up and bowed as Marie departured back to her own table.  
  
As the three were again alone they sat in silence. Adam slightly sipped his tea; Wendy just sat there and glared at Peter, and Peter just smiled dreamily about seeing Marie again.  
  
After a few minuets Wendy spoke up.  
  
Wendy: Well, if you both don't mind I think I will go back to my room and lie down for a while.  
  
Both stood as she stood up.  
  
Adam: Would you like me to escort you back? Wendy: No thanks Adam. I'm sure Peter would like to since we do share the same room.  
  
Peter stood up straight with his hands on his hips and smiled for he was happy with her decision.  
  
Peter: If you wish it!  
  
Adam: Alright then I will bid you goodbye until later.  
  
Adam took Wendy's hand in his and gently kissed it. Then with a nod to Peter he left.  
  
When Adam was gone, Peter again smiled at Wendy who didn't smile back. It was all silence on the way back to the room.  
  
WENDY'S ROOM  
  
Peter: Come on Wendy! Say something!  
  
Wendy hadn't said a single word to Peter since they left the dining room. She was now lying on her bed with her eyes closed thinking. Who was that girl? How did Peter and she know each other? Had Peter given her a kiss and flew her away to Neverland? There were just so many questions that she wanted answered. But right now she was too angry and upset with Peter to even open her eyes and look at him.  
  
Suddenly she felt a pull at her arm. Wendy opened her eyes to see a flying Peter trying to pull her up from the bed.  
  
Wendy: Peter what are you doing?  
  
She was now hanging a few feet above her bed.  
  
Peter smiled.  
  
Peter. Ah, the Wendy lady talks.  
  
Wendy starts to struggle.  
  
Wendy: Peter, put me down. NOW!  
  
Peter: Not until you tell me what's really bothering you.  
  
Wendy: What?  
  
Peter: You know. Are you mad at me for trying to embarrass you again or are you mad about Marie?  
  
Wendy: Peter put me down!  
  
Peter: You gotta answer first.  
  
Wendy: Peter! Now!  
  
Peter: Answer!  
  
Wendy: Peter!  
  
Peter: Answer!  
  
Wendy: Alright already! Both! I'm made at you because of both!  
  
Peter smiled.  
  
Peter: Okay, that's all I wanted to know.  
  
He lets go of her and she shrieks out softly as she falls and lands on the bed with a bounce.  
  
Wendy looks up and sees Peter is about to go out the door.  
  
Wendy: Where do you think your going?  
  
Peter: I want to go see Marie.  
  
Wendy gets up and grabs on to his shoulder.  
  
Wendy: Just a second buster. You had your fun and games to get answers. Now it's my turn. So sit.  
  
She pushes Peter on to the bed.  
  
Wendy: I have a few questions of my own.  
  
Peter sat up Indian style and began to float.  
  
Peter: Alright! Go ahead then. Shoot!  
  
Wendy: O.k first I want to know why you were dressed up and everything. Was that part of the plan to humiliate me again?  
  
Peter nodded.  
  
Peter: Yup. You told me you wanted me to act just like every other gentlemen on this ship. So I did. I had to look the part and I had to act the part. So I put those dumb clothes into some use and I did what ever Adam would do. I hoped I would embarrass you. Did I?  
  
He looked at her excitedly.  
  
Wendy: Yes Peter you did, but why would you want to do such a thing.  
  
Peter: Because you told me to grow up.  
  
Wendy: I didn't really mean...never mind. Let's just let it go. Alright!  
  
Peter: O.K. Fine by me.  
  
Wendy knew he really wouldn't care. He probably would forget about it anyway.  
  
Wendy: Next, tell me about this Marie that you know. How does she know about you and Neverland?  
  
Peter told her the whole story.  
  
Marie also lived in London with her family. She had ended up in Neverland at the age of 12. Hook who had escaped from the crocodile, had kidnapped Marie right in front of her parents. Hook knew how Peter was attracted to rescuing girls had went off to find Wendy and use her as bait for Pan. But he wasn't able to find her and so he kidnapped and used Marie as bait instead. Peter Pan of course rescued Marie and took her back to his tree house where the new lost boys were. She had stayed with them and acted as their mother for only a few days when she thought she should go home for her parents were probably really frightened for her. So Peter took her home. Her parents were so happy to have Marie back. Marie had told them everything and they had actually thanked Peter for rescuing her. They even allowed her to go with Peter anytime time she wanted for they felt she was in very safe hands. But of course Peter rarely came back to her home for he was always at Wendy's window to listen to stories and to visit. Peter sometimes thought about Marie and would always plan to go visit her but when he would go he would always end up at Wendy's window.  
  
Peter: She was our mother for just a few days and then she wanted to go home. So I took her home. Her parents even thanked me for rescuing her. Can you believe that?  
  
Wendy: So her parents wouldn't mind if she just suddenly went off to Neverland again?  
  
Peter: No, they told me to come back when ever I wanted.  
  
They sat there in silence for a few minuets, and then Wendy spoke up again.  
  
Wendy: Peter?  
  
Peter: Yeah?  
  
Wendy: Did you...did you...give her...a...a kiss?  
  
Peter looked at her and smiled.  
  
Peter: Of course not! Wendy you're the only girl special enough to get a kiss from me.  
  
Wendy blushed.  
  
Wendy: Well, what about a thimble. Did you thimble her?  
  
Peter: Heck, Wendy. I've never thimbled anyone.  
  
Wendy: Why Peter don't you remember what I did to you on the Jolly Roger?  
  
Peter smiled again.  
  
Peter: That was all you Wendy. You're the one that thimbled me.  
  
Wendy smiled shyly.  
  
Wendy: I guess your right Peter. Your quiet right.  
  
Peter landed on the ground right next to where Wendy was sitting.  
  
Peter: Wendy, are we done here now. I really want to go and see Marie again.  
  
Wendy: Go ahead Peter. Go ahead.  
  
He went out the door with a little wave bye to her.  
  
Now she could be alone with her thoughts.  
  
Does he really think that she was that special? He had said she was and that she was the only girl that deserved his kiss. How arrogant can one person be she thought with a smile? Then her thoughts went turned to Marie. Did Peter have any feelings for Marie? Did she have any for Peter? Wendy hoped not. She didn't like the thought of having to share Peter and Neverland with anyone else. Wendy had been to Neverland before and stayed longer then Marie. Maybe that's why Peter thought of her as special; because he has more memories of Wendy in Neverland then what he had of Marie? Who knows? Peter is a hard boy to read. Certainly he was.  
  
ON DECK LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Wendy stood and watched the dark water flow beneath the boat. The day had gone fast since that morning. She had seen Peter only a couple times. He had been with Marie all afternoon talking about things now or telling her about one of his adventures. She didn't know where Peter was now. He wasn't with Marie for she was now walking upon the deck heading straight to Wendy.  
  
Marie: Hello Wendy.  
  
Wendy: Hello Marie.  
  
Marie: We finally get a chance to talk.  
  
Wendy: Yeah, I guess. Where did Peter go?  
  
Marie: Oh, I left him down below. He was playing a game with some little kids.  
  
Wendy smiled.  
  
Marie: You know, Peter told me that he told you about me and Neverland.  
  
Wendy: Yeah, he explained everything to me after tea this morning. He had never told me about you before.  
  
Marie: Really. Wow, when I was in Neverland for just those short two days he told me all about you. What a great mother you were, how you could sword fight like no other, and how you faced up against the evil hook. If it were me I would have screamed and have been dead within a day. How did you do it?  
  
Wendy shrugged.  
  
Wendy: I really don't know. It's just one of those things. I had two brothers already, and I always sort of mothered them. Then Peter taught me to fight with a sword. He always won when I was up against him. And as for hook I just got tired of being scared of him.  
  
Marie: Wow, it must have been some adventure.  
  
Wendy: Oh, it was. And it's something I will never forget!  
  
Marie: I bet.  
  
Silence  
  
Wendy: Oh, and by the way. Happy Birthday!  
  
Marie: Thanks. It's been a really fun day. And it's just going to get even better.  
  
Wendy: What do you mean?  
  
Marie: Why didn't Peter tell you? He's going to take me back to Neverland for a while. It's his present to me. My parents even agreed.  
  
Wendy couldn't say anything. She was too shocked to even move. How could Peter? That had been his special gift to her on her fifteenth birthday. Now he was doing the same with Marie. How could he?  
  
Marie: Wendy, are you alright? Wendy?  
  
Wendy blinked.  
  
Wendy: Oh yes, I'm fine. I just better go turn in for the night.  
  
She starts to walk off.  
  
Wendy: Goodnight.  
  
Marie: Well, it will probably be a goodbye. We are leaving at midnight tonight. Peter said that would be the best time to leave because then no one would see us.  
  
Wendy: Oh, Alright. Goodbye.  
  
And she heads towards her room.  
  
WENDY'S ROOM  
  
Wendy entered her room surprised to see Peter there waiting for her.  
  
Peter: Wendy, you must hurry and get ready. I promised to take Marie to Neverland to night at midnight. So you better hurry and get ready.  
  
Wendy sat on her bed.  
  
Peter: Come on Wendy. Get up. Let's go!  
  
Wendy: I'm not going Peter.  
  
Peter: What! Why not?  
  
Wendy: Peter, it's her birthday gift from you. Do you really think she would want me tagging along?  
  
Peter: I don't see why she wouldn't.  
  
Wendy: It's alright Peter. I will just stay here.  
  
Peter: It won't be as fun without you Wendy.  
  
Wendy: Your have fun Peter. You always do. And besides what would people think if we both suddenly disappeared.  
  
Peter: Just let them think what they want too.  
  
Wendy: Peter!  
  
Peter: Alright. But I won't be gone long. O.K. I will be back before you know it.  
  
Wendy: You promise Peter?  
  
Peter: Always.  
  
They looked at each other for a few more seconds and then he turned and went out the door. Wendy began to cry. She couldn't help it but let it come streaming out. She really did want to go, but she had to stay put where she was and act like a young lady. She wanted to go fly through the sky with Peter at her side. She wanted to go visit Neverland again. She even wanted to meet the new lost boys. But there was nothing she could do but watch as two flying figures disappeared among the stars.  
  
End Ch. 12.  
  
That sure was a long one. At least for me it was. I'm trying too speed things up for the ship ride and get to locations such as Neverland and America. R&R and tell me how I'm doing. PLEASE! 


	13. To the Rescue!

IMMMM BAAAACCCKK! Sorry it took me so long. I've been really busy lately. In this chapter I have a mermaid speak. I wasn't for sure how their language went so I just put something for it. And after their language I put what they were really saying. Alrighty I think that's it. Now on to the chapter 13.  
  
The American Adventure!  
  
Ch. 13 To the Rescue!  
  
Wendy watched tearfully as two flying figures disappeared among the stars.  
  
10 DAYS LATER ON THE SHIP  
  
Wendy: And they walked off into the sunset hand-in-hand, awaiting their next adventure together. The End!  
  
CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!  
  
Lady: Wonderful! Simply Wonderful!  
  
Gentleman: Quite interesting story I should say!  
  
Children: More! More! More! Please tell another!  
  
Wendy, Adam, and Adams father were all sitting around a large table in the ships dining area with many of the other lady and gentlemen passengers. Wendy had just finished entertaining everyone with one of her stories she had made up herself.  
  
Adam: Wendy, you are truly talented. I've never seen someone tell a story quite as you.  
  
Wendy: Why thank you Adam!  
  
Mr. Williams: Really Miss. Darling. How did you learn to tell one with such passion?  
  
Wendy: I have had experience Mr. Williams. Remember I did grow up telling my two younger brothers stories. Then my newly adopted brothers came along and I told them stories as well, including Peter.  
  
Mr. Williams: Yes Peter. Where is that young man! I haven't seen him for quite awhile.  
  
Adam: Father, it seems that Mr. Pang came down with a sudden illness. He's been staying in his and Wendy's quarters.  
  
Mr. Williams: I see! Why Miss Darling, aren't you afraid you may catch whatever he has.  
  
Wendy: Oh no! I had the ship doctor look at him and he said it wasn't contagious.  
  
Mr. Williams: Good Good then.  
  
Adam: Yes good indeed.  
  
Wendy smiled pleasantly at them. Peter had been gone for well around 10 days. The first few days after he left it had been hard know Peter and Marie were probably having so much fun together in Neverland. But then she adjusted back to how life was without Peter. Back to being the lady she knew she was and back to being social with other people. Yes. She was now getting along without Peter. She didn't miss his child ness behavior or his habit of embarrassing her in front of others.  
  
But she did miss him.  
  
She did miss Peter Pan!  
  
ABOUT THE SAME TIME ONLY 12 DAYS LATER IN NEVERLAND  
  
Peter: You can't catch me Marie!  
  
Peter Pan flew through the trees and headed west flying above the clouds.  
  
Marie wasn't far behind.  
  
Marie: Peter! You get back here! Peter!  
  
Marie was now surrounded and lost in the white puffyness of the clouds. She saw nothing but white.  
  
Marie: Peter! Peter come on. Peter!  
  
Marie had been in Neverland for about 10 days and this is how it's been like for most the time. Fun and Games! Games and Fun! Of course Marie didn't mind. Fun and Games were great. But for once she would just like Peter to settle down and just maybe talk with her, like he had done back on the ship in the other world. But other then that everything had been great. Since she arrived she took the duty of being the mother once more to the new lost boys. She had disciplined, gave them medicine and taught them how to behave. Just like Wendy had done with the old lost boys which were now her brothers.  
  
Suddenly a pair of hands came out from the clouds and gave her a push causing her to fall, not fly, towards the rock solid ground.  
  
Marie: AAAAHHHHAHAHAHAH! PEEETTTTEEERRRR!  
  
Peter flew down and caught her right before she would of hit.  
  
He flew on carrying her in his arms. Marie was of course glad he had caught her. But come on People she could have been killed.  
  
Marie smacked him hard on his shoulder.  
  
Marie: Peter, you idiot!  
  
Peter gave her a confused look.  
  
Peter: What is an idiot?  
  
Marie: Never mind that Peter. Why don't you take us over to the Mermaids lagoon. The lost boys were on their way there to go swimming.  
  
Peter smiled.  
  
Peter: Alright!  
  
He flew quite fast towards the water. When they got there the lost boys were no where to be seen.  
  
Peter: I thought you said the boys would be here.  
  
Marie: That's what they told me they were going to do.  
  
Suddenly a mermaid pops out from under the water. She quickly grabbed Peters arm and spoke really urgently to him.  
  
Mermaid: Squeak. Squeak Squeak Squeak Squeak Squeak Squeak Squeak Squeak!  
  
Hook has found out about that Wendy lady. He has gone for her!  
  
Peter looked worried. Marie just looked confused to what was going on.  
  
Peter: Squeak? Squeak? Squeak Squeak?  
When? How? When did he leave?  
  
Marie: Peter what is she saying?  
  
He just gave her a wave to be quiet.  
  
Mermaid: Squeak Squeak Squeak Squeak Squeak Squeak Squeak Squeak Squeak!  
I don't know when or how he found out. But he left a few hours ago!  
  
Peter: Squeak! Squeak Squeak!  
Alright! Thank you!  
  
He then jumped up and grabbed a surprised Marie and flew back up into the sky.  
  
Marie: Peter where are we going?  
  
Peter: To the other world.  
  
Marie: Shouldn't we tell the boys?  
  
Peter: No time. They will be fine with Tink.  
  
Marie: Why are we going back so suddenly?  
  
Peter: To save Wendy!  
  
And with Marie in his arms, he flew as fast as he could back to the other world.  
  
End Ch. 13  
  
Was it good or not? Please tell me through a reviewer. I would really appreciate many opinions. Oh and by the way, Thanks for all the reviews I do have. They are really great. There were some questions and I promise to answer them on the next chapter. So for now have fun reading and remember to review.  
  
Toodles! 


	14. Revenge!

Thanks for all the Reviews. Well here is another Chapter. I hope you will like it. Please try to enjoy.  
  
The American Adventure!  
  
Ch. 14 Revenge!  
  
3:00 A.M.  
  
The ship the Flyer sails smoothly through the oceans water. All is asleep upon the ship. Except those who are determined to keep the speed of travel accurate to catch an early arrival to America in the morning.  
  
All is quiet.  
  
Nothing is heard.  
  
Except for the slight squeaking of footsteps upon the ships deck.  
  
The door to the kitchen is opened slightly and the pounding of footsteps continues inside.  
  
Then we see the stranger going through the pocket of his red overcoat. A blue bottle is recovered. He holds it up to him and a smile appears on his face which is half way covered by a large hat he wore.  
  
But that is all we are able to see. The next thing we know the kitchen door is swinging shut and the stranger exits still wearing that smile.  
  
As he leaves we now hear more then just his squeaky footsteps; we hear him say something softly to himself.  
  
Stranger: My revenge has begun!  
  
BETWEEN WORLDS  
  
Peter Pan held on to Marie tightly as he flew as fast as he could back to earth. Wendy was in trouble and Peter felt it. He had just learned that Hook somehow found out about Wendy's whereabouts and went after her.  
  
Peter: (mad) DAMN THAT CODFISH, WHY CAN'T HE JUST KEEP HIS MISERABLE SELF BACK THERE IN NEVERLAND!  
  
Marie who had stayed quiet for most the way finally spoke up.  
  
Marie: Peter, I'm so sorry for what all is going on. But can we slow down just a little bit. I'm really getting dizzy from all this fast flying.  
  
Peter didn't seem to hear her. He kept his concentration ahead of them; on rescuing Wendy from the evil Codfish.  
  
Marie: All right! Don't mind me.  
  
She slowly closed her eyes as Peter continued to drag her flying back to earth.  
  
MORNING ON THE SHIP  
  
Wendy yawned tiredly as she awoke. She didn't get up right away but laid there and thought. She had just had a similar dream she had had a week ago. In it she was caught in-between Earth and Neverland. It was like a tug of war. Peter was pulling her towards Neverland and Adam was pulling towards earth. But it was no use. At the end of the dream she was always left alone and undecided. Undecided about where her true home was.  
  
Wendy sat up. Today was the day. They were scheduled to arrive in America later that morning. She slowly dressed in a light blue dress and shoes. She put her hair into a loose braid with a bow at the end.  
  
Wendy then packed up all her belongings and Peters new cloths and put them into her bags. She was so ready to depart from the ship and actually step onto dry land.  
  
She put her bags on the bed and left the room heading for the dining room for an early morning breakfast with Adam and his father.  
  
WALKING AMONG THE DECK AFTER BREAKFAST  
  
Wendy and Adam hand in hand decided to take a walk around the ship.  
  
Wendy: Hmm! Wasn't breakfast delicious this morning?  
  
Adam laughs.  
  
Adam: Yes it was. It's the same thing we have been having for breakfast for the last week. But it tasted more in trigging this morning.  
  
Wendy: I so do agree.  
  
The Captain of the Flyer hollers out to everyone on deck.  
  
Captain: America is just ahead.  
  
Excitingly Wendy pulls Adam to the front of the ship where most of the other passengers are waiting to get a glimpse of the sign of Freedom. A glimpse of the Statue of Liberty.  
  
The fog begins to part and a tall lady with a torch and crown is seen. Below it many tall buildings stand near while people make way on their business.  
  
The sight had the same effect on everyone. Cheering and clapping could be heard all over the ship. The voyage was finally over and their marked spot of departure has been seen.  
  
Through all the excitement no one even noticed a boy and girl floating from the sky and softly landing aboard the ship. Leaving Marie behind to sturdy herself after the fast trip back, Peter made his way through the crowd looking for Wendy. He finally found her standing safely beside Adam at the end of the deck.  
  
Peter: WENDY! WENDY!  
  
Wendy turned towards the voice yelling out her name.  
  
She smiled when she saw who it was.  
  
Wendy: Peter your back!  
  
Adam: Well healthy now I see and what a great new look for you.  
  
He didn't even acknowledge her happiness to see him. And he just ignored Adam.  
  
Peter: Wendy! Are you alright? Has anything happened?  
  
Wendy looked confused.  
  
Wendy: Why I am fine Peter so what is all...  
  
She suddenly heard moaning. She looked to her left and Adam was clutching his stomach with his arms. He looked like he was in serious pain as he fell towards the deck. Wendy then heard more pained sounds coming from others. She looked up and saw many others clutching their sides or falling unconscious.  
  
Wendy: (panic) Peter what is happening? WHAT IS HAPPENING?  
  
Peter: I don't know. It must be Hooks doing.  
  
Wendy: Hook. But how?  
  
Peter: I'll explain later. Right now I need to get you out of here.  
  
He grabs for her hand. But she breaks away.  
  
Wendy: No, I can't leave Adam.  
  
She sits next to Adams unconscious body and prays for him.  
  
Wendy: Please Adam wake up. WAKE UP!  
  
She begins to cry.  
  
Peter: Wendy its' no use. Let's go.  
  
Wendy: No, I ca...  
  
She suddenly feels an awful pain in her stomach. She wraps her arms around her.  
  
Peter: Wendy are you o.k.?  
  
Wendy: Peter, something is happening. Something is happ....  
  
She faints into unconsciousness from the pain.  
  
Peter: WWWWEEEENNNNDDDDDYYYY!!!!!!!!  
  
All is now quiet as the ship glides closer to New York. All heard is a faint crying from a boy and the echo of the stranger's revengeful laughter.  
  
End Ch. 14.  
  
Well, how was it? Please R&R and tell me what you think. PLEASE.  
  
TOOTLES! 


	15. The Hospital!

Another chappie is here. I wrote this kind of fast. To me it's kind of boring because all it's about is their arrival to New York and about being in the hospital. That's about it. But please check it out and see what you think.  
  
The American Adventure!  
  
Ch. 15 The Hospital!  
  
The ship the flyer had harbored, and the scene of the arrival was unexpected. It surprised and was horrid to many.  
  
Peter had left Wendy in the care of people that didn't seem to be infected by what ever happened to everyone else. He went and hid behind a large pipe that smoke came out of from the ship and watched as people came aboard to help and to see what had happened.  
  
Then suddenly everything went crazy. People were rushing everywhere. On the ship; off the ship. They began carrying the sick people on hammock type beds to weird looking carriages. There were long words on the side of the carriages that Peter couldn't make out. They were too big for him to read.  
  
He sat there and watched a while and then suddenly piped up. Wendy was being carried off in one of those hammocks. He wanted to fly down to her right that instance, but decided against it. He might as well at least change into suitable clothing that Wendy had bought for him. So he quickly went to Wendy's room and found her packed bags. He dug inside the bags and found his clothing. He changed as fast as he could and ran outside so he could follow to where every they would take Wendy.  
  
Peter ran though the gobs of people. He went to the spot he had seen Wendy being put into the carriage, but it was already gone.  
  
He began to call for her.  
  
Peter: Oh no! It's gone. Wendy! Wendy! Where did they take you? Wendy!  
  
Then he suddenly heard someone from behind him.  
  
Marie: Peter! Peter! Over here!  
  
It was Marie. Peter had forgotten about her. He was glad to see that she had found her parents and that they were alright.  
  
Peter: Marie! Wendy is gone! They took her somewhere!  
  
Marie: Peter calm down. Everything will be all right. They just took her to the hospital.  
  
Peter's eyes opened wider in worry. The hospidal! That sounds like such a dangerous place.  
  
Peter: The hospidal! We have to go save her.  
  
Marie: No Peter! The hospital is a good place. They will help her there get better.  
  
Peter: Can we go to this place? Can we go to Wendy?  
  
Marie: Of course Peter. Right away!  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
The hospital was just as bad. Its rooms were full of sick patients that were from the ship. The halls and waiting rooms were full of loved ones waiting to visit. That included Marie and Peter. They had been waiting for hours, and had only been able to get some information on Wendy.  
  
They learned that she was in fair condition and would probably be alright. Her cousin Margaret was with her at the moment.  
  
After another hour or so they were finally allowed to see her. As they entered the room which Wendy was in they took in its scene. It was a large blank white room. There were many beds against the wall all filled with patients and surrounded by loved ones.  
  
Peter smiled as he approached Wendy's bed. He was happy to see she was awake. She looked tired and confused to what all had happened, but at least she was awake.  
  
A tall young woman stood up from the chair next to the bed and greeted them.  
  
Margaret: You must be Peter!  
  
Peter: Yes I am! This is Marie.  
  
Marie gave a smile and Margaret nodded.  
  
Margaret: It's nice to meet you. I'm Margaret, Wendy's cousin.  
  
Peter: How's Wendy?  
  
Margaret: Well she's awake and said to be alright. She has been asking for you though.  
  
Without another word Peter goes towards the bed.  
  
Peter: Wendy!  
  
Wendy answers softly.  
  
Wendy: Peter?  
  
Peter: Yes Wendy I'm here.  
  
Wendy: Peter, what has happened? Was it Hook?  
  
Peter: I don't know, but I will find out. I promise you that.  
  
Wendy softly smiled and then suddenly her eyes went wide in remembrance of Adam. Where was he? Was he also all right?  
  
Wendy: Peter, what about Adam? Have you heard anything about him?  
  
Peter: I'm sorry Wendy, but I've been paying more attention to you then to that Adam.  
  
Wendy: But Peter...  
  
Marie: Wendy?  
  
Wendy slowly looked up to the head of the bed where Marie and Margaret were standing.  
  
Marie: Wendy, I know what happened to Adam.  
  
Wendy: What! What! You must tell me!  
  
Marie: Wendy, I'm sorry to tell you this...but...but...he is gone.  
  
Wendy: What!  
  
Marie: He was already dead when they got to him.  
  
Wendy: No, it's not true!  
  
Marie: I'm sorry.  
  
Wendy began to cry for the loss. Adam and she had gotten really close during the trip, and now he was gone.  
  
With tears still rolling down her cheeks she asked about another.  
  
Wendy: What about Mr. Williams.  
  
Marie: He is alive but weak. He is just across the hall from this room. They say he will be alright.  
  
Wendy was happy to here that, but at the moment she wanted to be alone.  
  
Wendy: Can I please be alone.  
  
Margaret: Of course honey. You get some sleep. I will be back in the morning. She gave Wendy a kiss on the forehead and left. Peter didn't want to leave but Wendy insisted he did. It was decided that he would stay with Marie and her Parents.  
  
Peter: Fine! But I will be back tomorrow!  
  
Marie: Bye Wendy. Feel better!  
  
Then they left.  
  
Wendy was left alone surrounded by others in beds now trying to get some sleep.  
  
Her thoughts went to Adam. Wonderful Adam. He had been such a good friend to her during the whole trip. She would truly miss him.  
  
With one hand wrapped around the locket Adam had given her, she tearfully fell asleep.  
  
End Ch. 15  
  
How was it? Boring? If many don't like it I might rewrite it. So please R&R and tell me what you think.  
  
Also thanks for all the Reviews. I'm going to try and finish this story before school starts so bear with me.  
  
Also, I have decided to make a major change. I'm going to do something different from what I was planning to do. I never said Peter and Wendy will be witnessing the same adventure. If you want to know what happens keep reading and find out.  
  
Tootles! 


	16. Help Wendy!

Here is another chapter. It's kind of short! Sorry it took so long I just haven't been in the mood to type.

Oh and also I made a mistake on Wendys cousins name. In the last chapter I said it was Margaret. It is really Susan. Sorry for that.

The American Adventure!

Ch. 16. Help Wendy!

A week had past since the horrible incident and Wendy was now in the comforts of her Cousin Susan's home in Manhattan, New York. Wendy wouldn't leave the room that she was given for she was still suffering from the death of her dear friend Adam Williams. Adam and she had become very close during the time Peter was away in Neverland with Marie. He had been so nice and made her feel comfortable through out the whole trip and for that she would never forget him.

Wendy was horrified of what she read in the cities newspaper about the event. It was found that the sickness was caused by an unidentified food poisoning that was put in every little bag, pot, and can of food and drink in the kitchen. Yes many people became sick from it, but only 21 people died. It was found out that that 21 people which included Adam had ordered a second cup of tea for that morning. Those who suffered no illness where the ones who had ate nothing for they were too excited about the arrival too America. They had no suspects or leads to how this had happened without anyone being seen.

Since she wouldn't leave her room Peter and Marie visited as often as they could. Peter especially. Marie told Wendy of all the exciting sights they had seen and all the wonders of New York. Wendy rarely listened. Of course in the beginning she was eager to visit the sights that Marie had mentioned, but now she really didn't care. She just wanted to be alone.

Peter never said a word about all he had seen of New York. He wasn't too impressed of it so far. This place was so noisy and crowded he couldn't understand why Marie was so fascinated by it. Peter would rather go back to his home in Neverland where he could move as freely as he wanted and could sleep in peace and quiet. But no he was to stay. He would stay and protect Wendy and Marie from Hook. Peter knew it was Hook who had poisoned the ships food for he remembered the time when he was almost poisoned by Hook but saved by Tink in the nick of time. Yes he was to stay.

As Marie continued to jabber on about New York Peter just sat their next to the bed Wendy was laying in and watched her chest go up and down as she breathed. Then his eyes rested on the objects around her neck. Yes she was still wearing the kiss he had given her, but the kiss that Adam had given to her was there as well. One of her hands gripped tightly to that heart shaped kiss as if she was planning on never letting it go.

Was that why she still suffered from the loss of Adam? Because she still had that kiss to remind her of him. Well something had to be done Peter thought. He hated the suffering she was going through and he would make it stop. He would.

Marie broke him out of his thoughts.

Marie: Peter! We better go. Wendy has fallen asleep.

Peter looked up at her and nodded.

As Marie made her way towards the door to exit Peter bent down over the sleeping Wendy and whispered something in her ear.

Peter: I'll come for you tonight Wendy! I promise I'll come! It's time to end your suffering.

He kissed her gently on the forehead and walked off to the door where Marie stood waiting and left.

WENDY'S DREAM

It was just like her last dream she had experienced like this.

Wendy was being pulled between worlds. To Neverland by Peter and to Earth by Adam. She was going to cry from all the pain they were causing her. She wanted to be in both places but she couldn't choice.

Suddenly the grip Adam had on her had loosened. In fact he had totally disappeared leaving that side of Wendy free. She was now slowly floating towards Neverland and away from earth. She had finally chosen. She would go to Neverland and live forever with Peter.

She stopped. Someone had grabbed a hold on her from earth. Wendy looked and saw someone else in Adams place. He looked quiet younger then Adam and was shorter. But he had a striking resemblance to Adam that was shocking. Wendy didn't know who he was but he seemed to strongly want her on earth. For he held on to Wendy stronger then Adam had ever before.

END DREAM

Wendy awoke in shock. Who was that stranger in her dream? She never met him so why did she dream of him? Who was he?

A voice coming from her window interrupted her thoughts.

Peter: Wendy! Wendy! I'm here!

Wendy sat up in bed and looked upon the boy who flew into the room from outside the window.

Wendy: Peter? Why are you here?

Peter: I have come to visit you.

Wendy: But Peter you where here not long ago with Marie?

Peter: Yeah, but I wanted to see you alone.

Wendy laid back down and covered her eyes with her arm.

Wendy: Peter that is sweet. But I'm tired!

Peter ignored her.

Peter: Come fly with me.

Wendy looked up in surprise.

Wendy: What? Peter I can't! I said I'm tired.

Peter: Please!

Wendy: I said no. N! O! NO....now good nigh.....

But suddenly Wendy felt her body being raised from her bed and heading towards the window.

Wendy: Peter! Peter! Put me down! I don't want to go!

Peter said nothing. This was the only way to quit Wendy's suffering. So she was going to go with him if she liked it or not.

End ch. 16

How was it? R&R and tell me what you think! PLEASE!!!

Tootles.


	17. It ticks no longer!

Hello everyone. Thanks for all the great reviews. To tell you all the truth I was getting burnt out of writing for this fanfic. But my sister told me that I should finish what ever I start. So with the help from my two sisters I'm going to try and finish it.

I would like to dedicate this story to my two sisters for they helped me come up with ideas for the remaining story.

The American Adventure!

Ch. 17. It ticks no longer!

Peter flew high above New York with Wendy in his arms. Wendy who had been yelling and struggling with him to take her back home was now quiet. She had given up on the fight for she knew Peter wouldn't listen to her. When Peter wanted to do something, he did it. So why should she bother.

After a few more minutes Wendy finally figured out where Peter was taking her. He was heading towards the Statue of Liberty; to the very top, to the torch.

They flew over the railing which kept people away from the edge of the statue, and landed safely on its floor. But as they did, Wendy tore away from Peter and went and stood beside the railing looking out over the City.

Peter stood behind her wondering what was wrong. She had pulled away from him so quickly even before they had even landed. A smile formed across Peters face thinking maybe she was just excided to finally be out and see the city. You could definally see the whole place from up here.

He went and stood next to Wendy by the railing.

Peter looked out over the city as well.

Peter: Gosh Wendy, isn't it great? You can see everything from up here.

Wendy didn't respond.

Peter: Wendy?

She didn't even look at him.

Peter: WWWWEEEEENNNNNDDDDDYYYYYY!

Still no response.

Peter: Come on Wendy! Say something!

Wendy faced Peter with a sly smile.

Wendy: All right Peter you want me to say something!

Peter smiled and nodded.

Suddenly out of the blue a firmly gripped hand socked Peter right in the chin causing him to fall over in surprise.

Before he even realized what had happened Wendy was on top of him punching his chest and slapping him as hard as she could with her trembling hands. As she yelled at him she couldn't help but cry.

Hit! Slap! Hit!

Wendy: You Stupid!

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Peter: Wendy!

Wendy: You Jerk!

Hit! Hit! Hit!

Peter tried to grab a hold of her hands but was unsuccessful with that but he did manage to grab something.

Wendy: You Liar!

Slap! Hit! Slap!

Peter finally managed to push Wendy off to the side and stood up. Wendy just laid there and cried.

Peter: What do you mean liar? I don't lie?

Wendy: Yes you do! You promised to stay and protect me but you lied. You went off with Marie to Neverland leaving me behind.

Peter: But Wendy...

Wendy: You weren't there for me. To protect me or anybody else. You lied when you said you would be back in time. You lied.

And with that she got up and ran off to the other side of the big stone torch leaving Peter staring after her.

WENDY'S TIME TO THINK

Wendy slid down against the wall and looked up towards the stars as tears slid down her cheeks. How could he be such a self centered jerk? He is so immature and always thinking about himself. He just takes me out without my permission and thinks I would be happy about it. Yeah right! I wouldn't care if I never saw that selfish boy ever again.

But a thought suddenly hit her. She had to get home somehow!

PETERS TIME TO THINK

Meanwhile Peter flew up to the very top of the torch. And with him he held Wendy's locket in his hand.

How could she call him a liar? He was the Peter Pan. Peter Pan was no liar.

He looked at the object that he held in his hand. This was the evil thing that had turned Wendy against him. It had hurt her and caused her pain. It must be destroyed. The ticking must stop. It must never work ever again. It must never hurt Wendy.

Peter began to strike it against the hard metal that made up the big lady with the torch. Again and again until the ticking of the clock inside the locket ceased. Then he hid it into the pocket of his trousers. Then he just sat there as a small tear rolled down his cheek. But only one for Peter Pan never cries.

Suddenly he hears his name being called.

Wendy: PETER PAN! PETER PAN! I WANT TO GO HOME!

Peter sighed as he floated down ready to face the very angry Wendy lady.

He landed in front of her.

She just stood there with her arms across her chest.

Without looking at him she spoke up.

Wendy: I demand you take me back to my room.

Peter: Alright. But you will have to hold on to me.

Wendy: Fine, but my eyes will be closed.

Peter: Fine if that's the way you want it.

So Wendy grabbed a hold of him and with her eyes closed he took off. Higher and higher they went in silence.

When they finally arrived back to her room she said no other word to Peter then a simple Good night sir and she crawled into bed. Peter just stood there for a moment and watched her. She seemed like she didn't even want him around. All he tried to do is help her rid her pain of loosing that Adam person. But if she didn't want him around well fine; He would just go back to Neverland.

And folks I'm sorry to say but that's exactly what he did. He flew off into the heavens and disappeared into the second star to the right. But before he did he through something into the window of Wendy's room. It landed on the bed, right on the pillow next to the sleeping Wendy.

And if we take a closer glimpse we see that it's the locket.

The locket that's clock ticked no longer.

End Ch. 17.

Did anyone like it! I know many of you may not like Wendy beating on Peter. But it's a way she is trying to deal with her grief of loosing her dear friend Adam. And anyway she is pretty upset that Peter took her out when she didn't want to go. PLEASE R&R and tell me what you all think.

TOOTLES!


	18. Peter is gone!

Thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter. I think I know where I'm going with this story now. So please bear with me it may take a while to finish. Anyway enjoy.

The American Adventure!

Ch. 18. Peter is gone!

Wendy Darling smiled at her self in her vanity mirror as she finished up doing her hair and face make-up. She stood up and went over to the window to look out too the busy city below her. What a day it was going to be. Her cousin had made plans for the entire day for them to spend time together. First they would go to Central Park and feed the birds and have an early picnic lunch, then they were going to go to some ceremony that was taking place at the foot of the Statue of Liberty, then they would take a horse carriage ride around the city, and then off to a musical Broadway play "The Little Princess". Wendy was very excited to get out and into the city. She had been there for over 2 weeks already and had only been out a couple of times. Once to go visit Mr. Williams who was staying with his daughter's family; and another time to go with her cousin to the market. That was about it. Unless you counted the night Peter took her out.

Peter!

Wendy hadn't seen Peter for almost a week now. Marie had asked her if she had seen him. But she just said no. She figured he probably went back to Neverland. Of course he would. After how she had treated him; beating and yelling at him and blaming him for Adams death. Wendy didn't blame Peter for leaving. But now she wanted him to come back. She wanted to apologies for her actions and she also wanted to thank him for trying to help her. Of course it wasn't his fault Adam had died. At the time she just needed to blame someone. She needed to throw her grief and madness at someone. And well Peter was there and it just happened. All she wished now was that Peter would come back too see her.

As for Adam, Mr. Williams had his son's body cremated and would take the ashes back to London soon to bury next to boys mothers grave. Wendy was now getting through the grieving process. She would always miss Adam for he was such a kind friend to her. But life must go on and she must put the ship incident behind her and enjoy the time she had left to spend in America. That's what Adam would like for her to do and she declared to herself that that's what she was going to do.

Wendy quickly tightened and hooked up her shoes and made her way downstairs. Her cousin was ready and waiting for her down in the parlor.

Susan: Ready to go?

Wendy: I sure am! I can't wait to see the park. I've heard it's quite lovely.

Susan: Oh it is. I'm sure you're excited to see the Statue of Liberty up close also?

Wendy's smile lightened as she thought of the night she was there with Peter.

Wendy: Um, of course.

Susan smiled.

Susan: Well we better get going then. I packed us a small picnic lunch to eat before the ceremony. I hope you like fried chicken?

Wendy: What a question! Figuring that's all we would ever eat at family gatherings years ago.

They both laughed as they exited the door one carrying a picnic basket and the other with a blanket.

NEVERLAND

Peter swung lazily on his hammock after along day of playing with the lost boys. Ever since he had returned it seemed like everyone wanted to be around him. He had played many games with the lost boys such as hide and seek, treasure hunt, and Indian hunt. He had visited with the mermaids and the Indian villages. But Tink was the one that would never leave his side. She had been saddened when he had left and returned with Marie and then went off again without a word to anybody. But now since Peter was back she wasn't going to let him out of her sight. Peter and she went off together to explore often, mainly around the island looking for an adventure like old times.

When Peter had returned he was surprised to see that Hook was back in Neverland as well. Peter just knew it was Hook who had attacked the Flyer back in the other world but had nothing to prove it. He could always go down and attack Hook like he always did before but he didn't. He didn't want to do anything that would make Hook go after Wendy again. So Peter just kept a close eye on Hook making sure he stayed put where he was. Here in Neverland. Where he belonged and where Peter himself belonged as well.

Peter thought of Wendy often. He wondered if she was still mad at him like she was the night he left. He wondered if she had found the broken locket and found out it was he who had broken it. He wondered if she was now enjoying America like she planned to before he came along. Peter would never know for he never planned to go back. Unless Hook suddenly disappeared; Peter then would go after him to protect Wendy like he promised. But other then that never again; Peter frankly remembered what Wendy had said those years ago. That never was an awfully long time.

Peter was interrupted from thought when a lost boy named Curly came and yelled for Peter to come.

Curly: Peter! Peter! The Indians have captured some of the other lost boys. We must go rescue them!

Peter smiled that smile as he quickly jumped up surprising Tink who had been lying on his stomach half asleep. How he loved this game he thought as he and Curly ran into the trees with Tink not far behind.

JOLLY ROGER IN NEVERLAND

Smee cheerfully made his way to the captain's quarters as he carried a big pot filled with hot boiling water. As he entered he saw his captain at his desk deep in thought.

Smee: Sorry for interrupting capain, but it's time for the daily hook cleaning.

Without a word Hook took off the brace that held the hook to his right arm and gave it over to Smee. Smee smiled showing his blackish to yellowish rotting teeth off as he grabbed the hook and put it into the boiling water. It sizzled as it entered the steaming liquid as if it knew that object was pure evil.

Smee: Is something wrong capain. He aren't your usually self today.

Hook: Smee...Smee...Smee. Haven't you noticed something?

Smee gave a confused look.

Smee: Like what capain?

Hook stood up angrily knocking the chair behind him.

Hook: IT"S PAN YOU IDIOT!

Smee: Pan capain?

Hook: IT'S ALWAYS PAN! HE'S ALWAYS RUINIG MY PLANS!

Smee: But how has he ruined you plans? He hasn't come around here for a long time.

Hook: THAT'S WHATS WRONG SMEE! HE HASN'T COME. HOW CAN I HAVE MY REVENGE IF HE DOESN'T EVEN COME TO FACE ME!

Smee backed down a little for he was afraid of Hook.

Smee: I thought you had your revenge when you poisoned the food on the ship to make everyone sick. Even die.

Hook calmed down a little as he sat back in another chair against the wall covering his eyes.

Hook: That didn't work Smee! Wendy survived. The only good thing that came out of all that is that they are no longer speaking to each other.

Smee took the hook out of the now cooling water and began to rub it down with a towel.

Smee: Well capain sounds to me that would be an advantage to you. I mean if they are no longer speaking wouldn't it be easier to get rid of that Wendy girl since Pan is no longer keeping a watch on her. Oh, but don't listen to me caption. I'm just a reg...

Hook: That's it Smee. That's it. It's rather simple. Now since Pan is no longer watching her like a hawk I could easily get rid of Wendy by kidnapping her and make her walk the plank like she was supposed to 4 years ago. And before Pan will realize anything his once beloved Wendy would already be fish food. Yes! I will then have my revenge.

Smee handed his Captain his now clean shiny Hook.

Hook: SMEE!

Smee: Yes Capain!

Hook: Get ready to set sail.

Smee: Yes sir...To where?

Hook gave a hideous smile.

Hook: Back to the other world! To America!

End Ch. 18.

Looks like Hook has his old idea in effect again. Kidnap the girl to use as bait for Peter. Except this time he will Kidnap the girl and have plans to kill her. Peter better be paying attention. Well anyway please R&R and tell me what you think!

TOOTLES!


	19. Captured!

Thanks for the great Reviews. Next Chapter up. Please read and enjoy.

The American Adventure!

Ch. 19 Captured!

Wendy and Susan had just finished up their picnic lunch in Central Park and were now on their way through the city to get to the foot of the Statue of Liberty where the ceremony was going to take place. A large crowd had already taken part so they couldn't get to close but still had a good view of the statue.

It pained Wendy a little to be there. This was where she and Peter had last spoken to each other before he departed. Since they weren't really on the best terms with each other when he left; all Wendy wanted now was for him to return soon so she could apologies and continue on with their friendship.

Susan: Look Wendy! Look! They are about to begin.

Susan pointed towards the base of the statue where men where standing by a cover that was slightly draped over something in the means of hiding it.

Wendy wanting to get a better look tried standing on her toes to see over the heads of the people in front of her. But with the sudden move the clasp of her locket came unloose and fell to the ground by her feet.

Wendy: Not again.

Wendy bent down and picked it up and looked at it. She had no idea what had happened to the locket. The morning after her flight with Peter she had found it laying beside her in bed in total destruct. The little clock inside the locket no longer worked. The glass that covered the clocks hands had little cracks in it as well as dents in the outside covering. The clasp that held it together around ones neck hardly stayed closed anymore. But Wendy still insisted to wear it for it made her feel closer to Adam.

As Wendy reattached it around her neck she felt the other necklace she was wearing.

Peters Kiss.

She hadn't given it much attention lately but now she would for it was all she had of Peter at the moment.

Suddenly everyone began to clap all around her. The spokesperson had just stood up to begin with the speech.

Spokesperson: Ever since the October of 1886, when this great statue was unveiled to us, The American People, she has meant Liberty and Freedom for all living in the United States. And now today to complete the image of our beautiful lady we will uncover the final piece of her meaning.

Two men uncovered the hidden object behind the sheet. It was an inscription of some kind made in bronze.

Spokesperson: This is a sonnet called "The New Colossus" by the poet Emma Lazarus. It expresses her faith in the United States as a haven for the oppressed. We have had it inscribed in bronze here at the base of the statue now making the lady complete and ready to act officially as an international symbol of freedom. Thank you.

Everyone including Susan and Wendy began to clap and cheer for the new addition.

After a little while they decided to leave and go for the carriage ride around the city like they had planned

They were tired from the early activity but now at least they were sitting and could relax and enjoy the view of the city.

NEVERLAND IN INDIAN VILLAGE

Peter and Curly slowly creped up to the edge of the Indian Village with Tink at Peter's shoulders. Everything looked normal to Peter as he scanned the little village, except for the fact that most his men where tied up to a pole awaiting the time to be rescued. Well as usual let the game begin or continue that is.

Peter turned to Curly to explain to him the plan.

Peter: I'm going to cause a distraction, and I want you to make your way behind each teepee until your close enough to untie the rest of the boys. Then we will fight and win! You got it.

Curly nodded.

Peter: Okay! Let's go! Try not to be seen!

Curly gave him a thumbs up and went and hid behind the closest teepee.

Then Peter flew up into the air and began to yell and fly in circles all around the village. The Indians who where sleeping or doing work all jumped up in surprise at the flying boys entrance. They began to run and yell after Peter as he made his way from Teepee to Teepee. They tried to make their attack but of course Peter was too fast for them for all he had to do was fly.

As the chase continued on Curly had made his way over to the pole unseen and was able to cut the rope that had bounded the other lost boys. Now they were up and ready to fight. Now the competition was in full climax mode. It was Indians against the lost boys. Head to Head and weapon to weapon. Peter was having the grandest time he has had since he returned. He definitely loved this game.

All of a sudden the fighting came to a halt as an Indian maiden made her way out of the largest teepee. She was dressed in the finest Indian dress made and wore her hair up in braids with many beads inserted through the strands of hair. Her brown eyes looked serious as her lips formed a straight line.

All was quiet.

All was still.

Peter floated his way to the ground his eyes never leaving the maiden.

Still silence.

Maiden: So you come for your men I see?

Peter: Yes and to also give you people what you deserve.

Maiden: Is that threat?

Peter: It could be!

Maiden: Oh yeah, show me what you can do?

She got into her fighting stance.

Peter: My pleasure!

He got into his stance as well.

Nothing moved not even the two who were getting ready to fight.

They just stared hard at each other until Tiger Lilly couldn't take it any longer. She smiled which made Peter smile. Then they moved towards each other and hugged. They hadn't seen each other since he had left Neverland the first time to go with Wendy.

Tiger Lilly: I'm glad to see you back Flying Eagle. You gone for long time.

Peter: Well, I'm back for good now.

Tiger Lilly gave him a confused look.

Tiger Lilly: What do you mean? What of your friend in other world?

Peter: Oh Wendy? Stuff just happened. You know what I mean?

Tiger Lilly: Want talk?

Tiger Lilly pointed towards her teepee.

Peter: Sure!

He looked towards his men.

Peter: Games over boys. Do what ever now.

The lost boys moaned sorry to see the game end so quickly, but went off and did other things without any complaint.

Peter made his way into the teepee with Tiger Lilly to talk about what had all happened.

AMERICA LATER THAT NIGHT

Susan and Wendy had just returned home from seeing the play "The Little Princess" and were both dreadfully tired. So they said goodnight to each other and retired to their bedrooms. Wendy got into her night gown and brushed out her long hair which she had fixed up for the day and climbed into bed. She touched the objects around her neck making sure she still had both of them and then closed her eyes to go to sleep. But after a few minuets she heard a noise come from her window. Thinking it was Peter she quickly got up and went to the window and opened it.

Wendy: Peter? Peter? Are you there?

No answer.

Leaving the window opened she walked a little away from the Window expecting Peter to jump in and scare her like he had done before back in England.

But nothing happened.

Wendy gave out a large sigh and made her way back to her bed.

But she never made it for a large figure jumped into her room from the window and grabbed her from behind. Wendy knew it wasn't Peter for he was never that rough with her. She tried to scream but the dirty large hand of the trespasser covered her mouth so hard it seemed like it was even impossible to make a squeak.

Wendy struggled as she was blind folded and her hands and legs were tied together. She felt herself being carried off through the window and into some kind of large transportation for she felt they were moving. Actually if felt like she was flying.

It felt like being on the ship the Flyer again. But she knew that was impossible.

There was only one other thing that made her feel like she was flying; since she experienced it about 4 years ago on her way home from Neverland.

It had been another ship. And this ship could actually fly being able to with the help of magic from the fairies. That ship was the Jolly Roger. And if she was on the Jolly Roger that meant Hook was near.

Suddenly she felt someone taking off the blindfold letting her sight take in a picture of the world again.

But as if Wendy's thoughts had become reality, there stood Hook...right in front of her.

End Ch. 19.

Please R&R and tell me what you thought!

TOOTLES!


	20. Berry!

Here is another chappie. I thought it was kind of boring for all that it is Peter and Tiger Lilly talking. No Wendy or Hook in this chapter. They probably will be the only ones in the next Chapter; well with some of Peter. Well Enjoy.

The American Adventure!

Ch. 20 Berry!

Peter and Tiger Lilly were now sitting around a fire in her teepee munching on berries while they talked.

Tiger Lilly: So what you mean when you stay for good?

Peter really didn't want to talk about anything, but he had to say something or he knew Tiger Lilly might not leave him alone until he did.

Peter: I mean that I'm here to stay; to never go back to the other world.

Tiger Lilly gave him a surprised look.

Tiger Lilly: What of your friend? Won't you go forth and see her?

Peter looked towards the ground.

Peter: Nope!

Tiger Lilly: Why?

Peter: Wendy got mad and didn't want me there so I left.

Tiger Lilly: What you do that make her mad?

Peter: Nothin! I just tried to help her. That's all.

Tiger Lilly: Help do what?

Peter was getting tired of all these questions. Now he knew how Wendy felt when he asked her about things and just continued on. Well he wasn't going to let this continue. He would be different and change the subject.

Peter: Oh nothing important. Hey, so I guess it will be my men's turn to hunt and track your men next time we play the game.

Tiger Lilly frowned.

Tiger Lilly: True! But me will win at end like always.

Peter: You don't always win!

Tiger Lilly gave out a laugh.

Peter: What's so funny?

Tiger Lilly: Flying Eagle, you remember last you win?

Peter, who was never good at remembering things, couldn't recall the last time they had won. They had played this game for years so it would be hard to remember.

He was quiet that seemed like the longest time; mad at him-self because he couldn't think of anything.

But then suddenly a past memory hit him.

Peter sprung up excited about his memory.

Peter: What about the time my men and I trapped your tribe in a cave. They were trapped in there for a long time until finally some more of your men came and got them out.

But Tiger Lilly just laughed on even harder.

Peter: What? I know that happened. I can even show you the cave where we trapped them.

Peter flew over to the laughing girl and grabbed her hand and began to pull her out of the teepee. But she pulled back.

Tiger Lilly: No! No! Me remember! Me remember!

Peter stopped.

Peter: Then why are you still laughing?

Tiger Lilly: That happened long time ago when we started game. Me remember because Berry was here.

Now Peter gave her a confused look.

Peter: Who's Berry?

Tiger Lilly: You no remember Berry? He a lost boy.

Peter couldn't remember a lost boy with the name of Berry.

Peter: I had no lost boy named Berry!

Tiger Lilly: Yeah, you did. He the one who come up with our game.

Peter: What!

Peter didn't believe her. They had played that game as long as he could remember.

Tiger Lilly: It true! I can't believe you no remember.

Peter just shook his head still not believing her but he went ahead and allowed her to tell him about Berry.

Peter learned that Berry was one of the original lost boys. He had been a very brave boy with dark curly hair and blue eyes. He always liked to do rough things like wrestle wild animals, and attack the Indian tribes. Berry had been very fond of Peter and always thought of him as a big brother. He had followed Peters every command and rule. But Berry had kept a secret from Peter and the other lost boys. He was always amazed of how everyone else grew. Like the Indians and the Pirates. They grew up slowly and became large and strong; unlike Peter, the lost boys and himself who never grew. Berry thought that was unfair and decided he wanted to grow up. Peter some how found out about his secret and banished him to the other world.

This took place at least a good thirty years before Wendy and her brothers came along. Berry had been a boy maybe at the age of 10 at the time. No one knows what ever happened to him from that point on because everyone seemed to have forgotten about him except some of the Indians and Tiger Lilly who had been just a little girl when he was banished.

But Tiger Lilly still remembered Berry unlike Peter who was still shaking his head thinking she was just making this all up.

When she was finished telling him about Berry he got up slowly and stretched.

Peter: Well thanks for the story but I have to go. I need to go check on Hook and see if he is still being a good little codfish and staying put.

With a wave goodbye he flew out of the teepee and into the sky followed by a flash of light.

Tiger Lilly watched as they disappeared into the sky knowing that in fact there was once a lost boy named Berry.

End Ch. 20.

This Berry character is important towards the end of the fic. I mean he is really important. Well anyway R&R and tell me what you think.

TOOTLES!


	21. Hello Red Handed Jill!

Hello all. This chapter is mainly about Wendy and Hook. I don't think it's very good. I had a hard time writing about Wendy facing Hook again. So go on and read and hopefully enjoy.

The American Adventure!

Ch. 21 Hello Red Handed Jill!

Wendy starred wide eyed at the figure standing before her. She never thought she would ever see him again, but then again there he was. He looked very much the same since the last she had seen him. He still dressed in that large red overcoat that was now trimmed with gold, the hat with the feather that matched the coat, and the same old fashioned shiny shoes with buckles. He wore his long black hair down below his shoulders but styled of course.

And then there was the hook. It was the hook that he wore at the end of his right arm in replacement of his missing hand. It was the hook that had almost killed Peter and her four years ago. It was the hook that made the man who wore it famous. And that man was none other then the Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger.

He stood there for the longest time just starring at her just as she did to him but with fear in her eyes.

Wendy: HOOK!

Hook: Hello Wendy! Long time no see!

Wendy: In my opinion Hook it should have been much much longer with the no seeing part taking the advantage.

Hook just laughed as he began to circle and examine her as she sat there tied up on the hard deck.

Hook: My! My! My! Our little Wendy grew up I see!

Wendy: I was never your Wendy!

Hook: Oh no my dear I believe you were at one point. If I remember right you were once known as Red Handed Jill; a member of my crew on my ship. And anything or anyone on this ship I consider my property.

Wendy: That was four years ago! This is the first time I've set foot on this ship since then and I'm already considered your property!

Hook smiled.

Hook: No Wendy. Ever since you became Red Handed Jill you have been my property. And I do what ever I please to do with what ever belongs to me.

Wendy: What will you do with me?

Hook: The same thing I should have done four years ago.

Wendy: And what's that?

Hook: Kill you! And I will finally have my revenge.

Wendy leaned back even more freighted.

Wendy: But Peter will come for me.

Hook stood there and shook his head like in sympathy.

Hook: Sorry Wendy dear, but Peter hasn't been around here for some time now. Besides why would he. I heard you were not talking to each other much any more.

Wendy gasped as if she had just remembered that.

Peter just has to come she thought. He always came to the rescue even when he was upset with her. For example, when her brothers and she wanted to leave and go home Peter had been very angry. But he had come to save them when he learned they had been captured by the pirates. And now he would do the same thing. He would come and rescue her and then it would be all over. Except there was one problem; how would he find out she was there. Especially if he hadn't been coming around to check up on Hook.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Hook continued on.

Hook: And now my dear being the gentleman that I am I'm going to let you have a peek of what your last see before you die.

And then suddenly a large man with no teeth lifted Wendy off from the deck and dangled her body over the side of the ship.

Wendy tried to fight back but it was much harder to do when being tied up. So instead she began to scream for help. For Peter or somebody who was in hearing reach.

Wendy: HELP! HELP! PETER! PETER! HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP!

As she yelled she didn't realize that her locket suddenly came unclasped and fell into the splashing water.

Wendy who had her eyes closed opened them and saw all water. The waves of the water were large. Her heart beat seemed to match the time those waves hit the side of the ship.

Slow and steady. That's what it seemed like. Everything was going slow. Wendy just waited for him to let go and let her fall towards the cold trembling water. Towards her death.

Her death. It was coming too soon. She would never get what she wanted in life. To marry, have children, become a novelist, maybe even live in America. But that would never happen now. Those dreams will disappear with her as she sunk towards the bottom of the water.

But suddenly she felt herself being lifted again. Over back on the deck to safety. That is if you call being on a deck tied up with pirates surrounding you as safety.

As she breathed heavily in relieve she heard Hook giving orders to the crew and Smee.

Hook: Men start a watch. Just in case Pan does come around tonight I would like to know.

MEN: Yes sir. Yes sir.

And they began to climb up towards the crow's-nest to keep a look out.

Hook: Smee!

Smee: Yes Capain!

Hook: Have Wendy taken down below the ship. She'll be fine there until dinner.

Wendy looked up at the mention of dinner.

Wendy: Dinner?

Hook: Why of course my dear. I thought I might as well give you your last bite to eat before you take your leap into the resting place.

Wendy's eyes widened.

Hook: So until dinner my dear.

He smiled and dangled some of her loose hair with his hook and took his exit.

The large pirate picked her up again and followed Smee down to the very bottom of the ship. She was thrown into a dark place that smelled like her attic back at home.

Smee was about to shut the door when Wendy began to plead.

Wendy: Please Smee! Please! You have to help me.

Smee stopped and gave her a sad look.

Smee: I'm sorry miss. But I can't go against the capain.

Wendy: Oh please! Can you at least untie me and I could try and escape by myself. Please!

Smee seemed to think about it, but shook his head.

Smee: No, you would never make it without being noticed. But I do give you my luck Miss.

And with that he shut the door.

Wendy: NO! NO! Don't leave me here alone. Please! Please!

But he was gone and she was all alone.

She could see nothing but black. All around her was black.

All she could do was lay there and pray.

Pray that somehow Peter would realize she was there and would come and rescue her. At least she hoped.

IN THE SKY IN NEVERLAND

Peter Pan along with Tink hid way above Neverland in a white puffy cloud. He took out his telescope and looked through it at the Jolly Roger. Everything looked the same.

Peter: He sure has become a really boring Codfish, hasn't he Tink?

Tink chimed yes in response.

Yes everything looked the same as last time he came to check up on Hook. At least once a day he would go and hide in a cloud, making sure he couldn't be seen, and would watch the ship for maybe an hour or so. If nothing happened within his time there he would go off and find something else to do.

As he watched and waited he could only see a few people aboard the ship. Some pirates were in the crows nest half asleep, there were some mopping the deck up, and then there was Smee and some other large man coming up from below the ship. Hook was no where to be seen. So it seemed like nothing was going to happen again. And so Peter slowly fell asleep still holding the telescope in his hand.

A few hours had past when Peter finally awoke. It was now dark and hard to see so he decided it was time to go. So with out another look he took a leap off the cloud and flew away going the opposite direction from the ship.

Seconds later we see an untied Wendy being led towards Hooks chamber for dinner.

End Ch. 21

R&R and tell me what you think. PLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

TOOTLES!


	22. What’s for Dinner!

Another chappie. Thanks for the great reviews. I'm going to try and finish this before school starts next week so please cheer me on. If I don't get it finished in time it will probably take longer to update. Anyway on to the reading!

The American Adventure!

Ch. 22 What's for Dinner!

After being locked up for what seemed like hours Smee finally came and untied Wendy's ropes and led her towards the Captains private chamber for dinner. Wendy probably could have escaped easily away from Smee, but with other pirates around she didn't want to take the chance. So she went along with Smee and caused no trouble for him.

Smee opened the door and they went in. Wendy took in the view of the room.

The room was very large and expensive looking. The walls were colored with a very dark purple with gold trim circling the windows. On one side of the room was a large bed covered with all types of furs, a chest of drawers with a large mirror connected to it, and an open closet that was full of clothing. On the other side was a large desk with maps and papers all over the top of it and a grand piano. Also it had a glass cabinet hooked to the wall that held many little bottles of colored liquids. A large table sat in the middle of the room which was covered with a green table cloth. The table was set for two and Wendy assumed she was one of those two.

Smee led her to the table and pulled the chair out for her to sit. But Wendy hesitated.

Smee: You better Miss, you don't want to make things worse now do ya?

Wendy: What possibly could be worse then this?

A voice from behind them made them both jump in surprise.

Hook: Oh trust me it could be much much worse!

They looked and saw Hook standing in the door way. Smee immediately went over to the other chair and pulled it out for his captain.

Smee: Here capain!

Hook walked over and sat down. Smee hurried back to Wendy and did the same to her again. This time she sat down in fear of Hook if she didn't.

Hook: So Wendy did you find your room comfortable?

Hook smiled at her.

Wendy: Well Hook if you call lying tied up on a hard wooden floor in the darkness comfortable then yes it met my needs just fine.

Hook laughed.

Hook: Glad to hear it.

Smee began to pour them their drinks that Wendy wasn't for sure what it was. Then he left to get their food.

Hook: Do you remember the last time we ate at this very table.

Wendy looked at him in confusion.

Hook: It was when we discussed about you joining my crew as Red Handed Jill. Don't you remember?

Of course Wendy remembered but she didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to talk to Hook about anything.

Wendy: That is something I would rather forget.

Hook just smiled at her stubbornness.

Smee entered with a cart that carried a large pan with a lid over it. Wendy guessed that was the food for something suddenly smelled delicious.

Smee pushed the cart slowly towards the table and uncovered the lid. Inside sat two plates of food. But it was very strange for it was all breakfast food.

He placed a plate in front of both Hook and Wendy and bid himself goodbye.

Hook unfolded his napkin and placed it on his lap. And began to eat the food from his plate; as did Wendy.

Hook: Delicious don't you think?

Wendy: Yes of course!

Yes it was delicious but also familiar to Wendy. It seemed like she had had this meal several times before. It consisted of sausage, eggs, toast, and a blueberry muffin. The muffin had a little flag sticking from its top showing off the pirate symbol.

Then suddenly a memory hit Wendy.

]

FLASH BACK

Wendy: This was such a wonderful idea Adam. Eating our breakfast early so we can be up on deck to watch as the ship enters the harbor. It's so exciting!

Adam and his father laughed at her excitement.

Adam: Calm down Wendy. We still have a few hours left at sea.

Wendy smiled as the breakfast food was laid out in front of them along with their tea.

Adam smiled.

Adam: Yum!

He looked over the eggs, sausage, and the muffin that was on his plate.

Adam: It all looks so delicious, even more so now then in the last two weeks of having it.

Mr. Williams: Now Adam, be thankful for what they feed us. It could be worse.

Adam: What is worse then eating the same thing for breakfast over and over again for weeks?

Wendy laughed.

Wendy: Why today's breakfast is a little different.

Adam: How is that if you don't mind me asking?

Wendy pulled out a little decorative American flag out of her muffin and held it out to Adam.

Wendy: We also get little American flags. Are they not just the cutest things?

Adam: Oh yes, just adorable enough to eat.

Wendy hit him playfully on his shoulder. Adam just laughed as he finished his first cup of tea.

Adam: Anyone for another cup of tea?

No one wanted another except for him. So the waiter poured him another cup.

When done eating Wendy and Adam decided to take a walk upon the deck; they had invited Mr. Williams, but he refused for he would rather have a smoke with the rest of the men before arriving to harbor.

And so Wendy and Adam left the dining room and headed for the deck.

END FLASH BACK

With horror shone in Wendy's face she pushed her plate away from her as she stood up causing her drink to knock over and spill all over the food.

Hook didn't seem a bit surprised to her reaction at all. He seemed like he expected her to act as she did for all he did was sit there and smile his evil smile.

Wendy felt very angry.

Wendy: Peter was right: It was you all along. You poisoned the ships food. You tried to kill me. You killed Adam!

Hook began to clap.

Hook: Wonderful observation Wendy. Just wonderful!

Wendy glared at him angrily, but then suddenly realized something. She panicked as she looked down towards her now drowned food.

Hook: Don't worry! It wasn't poisoned.

Wendy: Why should I believe you?

Hook: Do you really think I would be eating it if it was poisoned?

Wendy stood there and watched Hook as he continued to eat. She felt the anger growing even stronger inside her. This was the man who killed her dear friend Adam. This was the man who caused so much sickness to many innocent people. This was the man who caused the argument between Peter and she and now where no longer talking to each other.

Before Wendy knew it she had grabbed her plate and threw it at Hook with all her strength. Hook who saw it coming in time ducked before it could hit him. Wendy kept throwing anything she could find at him. Her silverware, some books, candles, and some antique looking things. She ran over to the cabinet full of bottles with the liquid and began throwing those. As she threw them one by one she caught the saying that was on the side of one of the bottles. "POISON" She stopped; she couldn't move for she held in her hands the possible poison that could have killed Adam.

Wendy was so stunned she didn't even hear the door open as pirates came in to see what was happening. She dropped the poison as she felt strong hands take a hold of her. Hook was now facing her and he did not look happy at all. With one sudden swipe of his right arm he caused a deep wound in her shoulder with his hook. She cried out from the pain.

Hook: You little brat!

Then he turned towards his men.

Hook: Take her away.

They began to move towards the door when Hook called something else to them.

Hook: And men get ready for an execution...at dawn.

They all laughed as they pulled Wendy away and back to her dark room at the bottom of the ship.

Wendy cried and cried not only because of her wound or because she knew sun rise was only a few hours away, but because she knew there was no way Peter would come in time to save her. That is if he did come!

NEVERLAND WITH PETER PAN

Peter tried to sleep but all he was doing was tossing and turning. He sat up and looked around. All the lost boys were sound to sleep tired from their big adventurous day. Peter just wasn't that tired for he did take a nap earlier.

Peter: What's the use of even trying?

He floated up quietly and made his way towards the exit making sure not to wake anyone especially Tink. Peter wanted to go off on his own for a while. He flew into the air not really sure to where he was headed but he thought of Wendy. He wondered what she was doing right now. Was she having fun in America with her cousin? Was she missing him at all?

He looked around and realized he was above the Mermaids lagoon. Might as well go see them while I'm here he thought. Even if it was in the middle of the night he knew the mermaids would still be up and splashing.

Peter flew down and landed on a rock surrounded by water as three heads popped out from beneath with a splash. They were all very excited that Peter was there.

Mermaids: Squeek! Squeek! Squeek! Hello Peter! Hello!

Peter: Squeek! Squeek! Hello girls!

Mermaids: Squeek! Squeek! Squeek! Squeek! Are you here to tell us a story Peter?

Peter: Squeek! Squeek! If you want me too!

Mermaids: Squeek! Squeek! Please do!

Peter: Squeek! Squeek! Alright! Which one?

Mermaids: Squeek! Squeek! The one about Hook and the treasure!

So Peter told them about how he stole Hooks treasure and hid it from him. After that Hook kept looking for Peter's hideout looking for the treasure.

When he was about done telling the story Peter noticed something shiny, caused from the light of the moon, around one of the mermaids necks.

Peter: Squeek! Squeek! Squeek! Squeek! What is that around your neck? It's very shiny.

Mermaid: Squeek! Squeek! Squeek! Squeek! It's some sort of necklace that I found.

She took it off and handed it to him

Mermaid: Squeek! Squeek! Isn't pretty?

Peter glared at it for the longest time. It was a locket. It was Wendy's locket. He could tell this from the damage upon it that he had done on the night he left.

But how did the locket get here. Since the locket was here would that mean Wendy was here as well he thought.

A question formed in his mind; why would Wendy come to Neverland?

He thought of this as he stared at the lost locket he held in his hand.

End Ch. 22.

If you don't remember from before the SQUEEK! SQUEEK! thing is the mermaid language. I just wanted to explain that just in case anyone got confused.

PERTTY PLEASE R&R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT! PLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE!

TOOTLES!


	23. Too Late!

Next Chapter up. I know I said I wasn't going to update until I had all the chapter finished, but I'm like why not. It won't hurt to go ahead and post it. So here it is. I'm going to try and post a chapter towards the end of each week until it's finished. I hope it makes since and that you like it. Well read on and see.

The American Adventure!

Ch. 23 Too Late!

Wendy waited. She waited in that little black cell and cried. She waited to either be taken to her death or be saved by the brave Peter Pan. Wendy cried for there was a possibility Peter didn't even know she was in Neverland, and if he didn't know she would surly die at sunrise.

As Wendy laid there in the darkness and cried softly to herself she slowly fell into a slumber.

DREAM

Wendy felt moist all around her.

It wasn't the usual dream she had been having before; this one was more dark and drastic.

This time she saw no mystery man or Peter. She was alone. She was scared.

But then suddenly fish looking things began to float around her. Wendy looked closely at them curious of what they were.

Her eyes went wide. They were mermaids. She could tell from their appearance. But if they were floating around her that meant she had to be underwater.

Wendy looked up towards the surface and seen the little sun light that rested atop the swirling water.

Wendy suddenly had to breathe. She tried to make her way up to the surface, but couldn't once she realized her ankles were chained to the bottom among the reefs of the water.

Wendy tried to scream for help at the Mermaids that were still swimming around her. But all that came from her mouth was a bunch of air bubbles that replaced the scream for help.

Wendy struggled in fear of drowning and tried to swim with her arms while making an attempt to break the chains by pulling. The mermaids just continued on swimming around her and sometimes pointed and laughed at her attempt to escape.

Why wouldn't they help her Wendy thought?

They never liked her since the day she first came to Neverland so of course they wouldn't help her! She had taken up all of Peter's attention from them and that they didn't like a bit.

As Wendy struggled for her life she suddenly saw a flash of metal in front of her and then she heard a voice. "WENDY...It's time to die!"

END DREAM

Wendy opened her eyes and dreaded the sight. Hook was standing right in front of her, with a few men and Smee standing behind him holding candles that lit the dark cell brightly.

Hook: Good Morning Wendy! I know it's early but I wondered if you would join me for a little execution that's about to take place.

Wendy glared at him and spit at his feet.

Hook continued to smile.

Hook: I'll take that as a yes! MEN...get her to her feet and take her above!

Two men grabbed her by her shoulders and stood her up, at the same time she cried out in pain from the deep wound in her shoulder.

Hook: Oh, poor Wendy! Does that still hurt? Well, don't worry about that. Once you're dead it won't give you any troubles.

Hook laughed evilly as he led the way up followed by an also laughing crew, a scared Wendy, and a sorrowful Smee.

MERMAIDS LAGOON: NEVERLAND

Peter still sat there and stared at the locket in his hand with mixed emotions.

Wendy could be here in Neverland he thought. Maybe she came to apologize; to apologize and then stay with him in Neverland. He smiled at the thought of finding Wendy and bringing her to the new lost boys to be their new mother. What great new adventures they would have with Wendy here.

Peter jumped up in joy from his thoughts and yelled out his happiness.

Peter: YIPPEY! SHE'S HERE!

He landed back down softly on the stone he had been sitting on, while the mermaids smiled at his happiness, but was confused at why he was so happy all of a sudden.

Mermaids: Squeek! Squeek! Squeek! Squeek? Who is here Peter?

Peter: Squeek! Wendy!

The mermaids looked at him in horror.

Mermaids: Squeek! Squeek! That girl?

Peter nodded and held up the locket to them.

Peter: Squeek! Squeek! Squeek! Yes, and this is hers.

The Mermaid who had worn it and thought it was pretty now looked at it in disguise.

Mermaids: Squeek! Squeek! Squeek! Get it away! Away with it!

They began to swim back under water to get away from the object that belonged to that horrible girl. But Peter called out to the one who had found the locket before her head touched the water.

Peter: Squeek! Squeek! Squeek! Hey wait! Wait!

The mermaid stayed above water but far from the shore where Peter stood. He began to fly over to her but she yelled at him to stop for she didn't want to be close to the locket.

Mermaid: Squeek! Squeek! Squeek? What do you want?

Peter: Squeek! Squeek! Squeek! I just wondered where you found this.

The mermaid pointed towards the open water.

Mermaid: Squeek! Squeek! Squeek! Squeek! Squeek! Squeek! Over there below the surface in the reefs. It was almost directly under Hooks ship.

And with that she disappeared into the dark and cold water leaving Peter shocked of what she had said.

HOOK! How could Hook have Wendy! Peter had watched Hook secretly without any of the pirates knowing, and nothing had ever happened. It was always so boring and still. So how could Peter miss Wendy if she was being held prisoner on the ship.

I know Peter thought. Wendy must have come right after I left my nightly watch on Hook. That Codfish must have seen her and grabbed her causing her locket to fall from around her neck and into the water below. Yes that's what happened. Peter smiled at himself for thinking up the great explanation of how Wendy had gotten captured without him knowing.

Thinking he needed help, Peter put the locket away in his vines and flew up into the sky and headed towards the tree where the lost boys and Tink were still probably asleep. But he quickly changed his mind and turned towards the direction of the Jolly Roger. He could rescue Wendy by himself he thought. He did it before and he could do it again for he was the Peter Pan.

So he flew off towards the Jolly Roger thinking of what a great adventure it was going to be to face Hook again finally and rescue Wendy at the same time.

JOLLY ROGER: NEVERLAND ALMOST DAWN

We now see Wendy standing on the deck of the ship with her hands tied behind her back and her mouth covered tightly. Pirates where standing and laughing evilly all around her, Hook stood at her right getting ready to say some sort of speech, and Smee stood next to him blowing his nose in order to try and not to cry. And what was at her left was the thing that frightened her the most that morning. It was the plank. The thing she would take her last step on towards her death. Where was Peter when she needed him?

Hook cleared his throat to begin, but couldn't for the crew was laughing and making fun of Wendy.

Hook: Smee?

Smee brought his hands to his mouth and gave out a shout.

Smee: ALL QUIET! YOUR CAPAIN IS ABOUT TO SPEAK!

All became quiet.

Hook: I am very sorry to say that we will soon witness the execution of one of our own. The best story teller we ever had...Red Handed Jill.

One man began to cry out loud for he remembered the great stories Wendy had told those years ago. Hook not really caring took out his gun and shot the man over board causing Wendy to jump in fright. But Hook continued on.

Hook: But from all this men we will finally get our revenge. We are about to kill the person the Pan cares most about. BY KILLING HER WE WILL GET OUR REVENGE FROM PAN'S PAIN. NOW PUT HER TO THE PLANK AND LET OUR REVENGE BEGIN!

The whole crew cheered in response.

Wendy was being pushed towards the plank. She tried pushing back but it was no use; they were to strong. She tried to scream but her mouth was covered tightly. Wendy was now on the plank being pushed towards the end with a sword to her back.

The crew began a chant: DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

As Wendy walked towards her end she thought of her life back on earth.

Goodbye Family!

The crew: DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

Goodbye Friends!

The crew: DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

Goodbye London!

The crew: DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

Goodbye America!

The crew: DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

And finally; Goodbye Peter!

The crew: DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

Wendy took her last step.

Everything is suddenly appearing in slow motion.

Hooks face is twisting up into an even more horrible smile. Smee turned away from the scene as the rest of the crew watched as Wendy fell.

Before Wendy hit the water she said something to herself that no one else heard.

Wendy: Here I come Adam!

And she hit the water with a large splash. Air bubbles appeared at the surface but then disappeared as did Wendy.

Had Peter been too late?

End Ch. 23.

Well what did you think? PLEASE R&R and tell me. Until next time.

Tootles.


	24. The Fight!

Sorry it took me a while to update. This chapter was hard to make. I'm not very good with action scenes, so if you don't like it or if it's bad sorry! Now on to the chappie.

The American Adventure!

Ch. 24 The fight!

The crew watched as Wendy fell towards the water and disappeared into its depths. All was silent for only a few minutes when all of a sudden a revengeful laugh came upon the Captain of the ship.

Hook: Hahahahahaheheheheheh! I did it! I DID IT! I HAVE MADE MY REVENGE! HAHAHAHAHA!

The crew looked at each other and started laughing and cheering themselves. Only Smee looked down towards the water and wished there was still hope for the poor girl.

Hook was now jumping and dancing like a madman.

Hook: Hahahahaheeeee! Just imagine men, when poor little Pan finds out his Wendy is gone he will be so heart broken and powerless. I bet I will be able to easily kill him in a instant.

Smee: That is if he ever comes around here anymore Capain.

Hook gave an icy stare at Smee for what he had just said.

Hook: Oh, he will come. HE MUST!

PETER: Golly, I didn't know you missed me that much Codfish!

All eyes were suddenly thrashed up into the high sails where the cocky boy stood amongst the crows nest leaning against a pole.

Smee pointed up towards him.

Smee: Capain...Capain...it's...it's...Peter...

Hook: PAN!

Peter floated down until he was only a few feet above them.

Peter: Wow, and you even remember my name. I always thought old codfishes forget things so easi...ly!

Boom!

Peter flew up to avoid a gun shot fired by Hook!

Hook: Damn it Pan. Come down here and face me like a man!

Peter: You have mistaken dear Captain for I am no man.

Hook: So your not even man enough to rescue your dear sweet Wendy?

Peter's smiling face became serous as he remembered the reason he had come. Wendy! How could he have forgotten about her so quickly?

Peter withdrew his dagger that was attached to his side and pointed it towards Hook?

Peter: WHERE IS SHE?

Hook: Come down here and I'll tell you!

Peter slowly floated down towards the deck eyeing everything around him. When his feet finally touched the wood he looked back towards Hook.

Peter: Now where is Wendy?

Hook smiled.

Hook: She is...

Suddenly a large net made its way over Peter knocking his dagger from his hand. Peter tried to fly up and escape but the pirates held the nets ends tightly making it impossible.

Hook walked over and picked up the dagger and pointed it directly at the struggling boy. He looked directly at Peter as he finished his answer.

Hook: GONE!

Fear grew inside of Peter who started struggling even more.

Peter: NOOOOOOO!

NEVERLAND: DOWN BELOW

Wendy felt weightless as if she was being carried. It grew much darker and she became more tired. Tired as if she would be drifting off to sleep at any moment; tired as in eternity. All was quiet as Wendy went towards the comforts of the long rest.

Suddenly Wendy was glowing; she could breathe again without even trying. She slowly opened her eyes and seen what had to be an angel; An Angel that would welcome her into this new home.

Wendy felt herself being pulled. The angel had grabbed a hold of Peters Kiss that still hung around Wendy's neck and pulled wanting her to follow. Wendy went along willingly ready to see where she would end up.

A FEW MINUTES LATER ON THE SHIP

Hook: Yes, your Wendy is gone.

Peter: No, not Wendy!

Hook: The poor girl went of the plank with hardly a struggle hoping her hero would come to save her. But he didn't come in time and she paid the price of my revenge for you.

Peter: NOOO! You're lying!

Hook: Now why would I do that for I seen it happen my self. Just minutes before your arrival she walked the plank.

Peter looked toward the end of the plank and started to struggle from the men that now held him down. Maybe there was still a chance. She could still be alive, if only he could get escape.

Hook shook his head at Peter as if he knew what he was thinking.

Hook: No, she would definitely be gone by now. There's nothing you could do.

Peter lunged at Hook angrily, but he was held back my other pirates.

Peter: If I ever get my hands on you again Codfish, Ill...

Hook: You know that name gets really annoying.

Peter: Codfish!

Hook: Stop it!

Peter: Codfish!

Hook: I mean it!

Peter: Codfish! Codfish! Codfish!

Hook leaped at Peter and pointed the dagger at his throat.

Hook: STOP!

They starred at each other for a few seconds as Hook held the dagger at Peter's throat.

Hook whispers something to Peter.

Hook: I might as well kill you now.

Peter looks at him bravely.

Peter: Go ahead. It will be a great adventure to die!

As Hook was about to thrush the dagger into the skin, a panicked voice is heard.

Wendy: NOOOOOOOOOO!

All eyes dart over to the plank. Wet from Head to toe stood Wendy with her hair and clothes blowing through the Wind as she stood at the end of the plank.

Smee: Ca...Ca...Capain...its...a...a gho...ghost! THE SHIPS HAUNTED.

And with that pirates were running everywhere and jumping into the water below to get away from the haunted vessel.

Hook: STOP YOU FOOLS!

But no one did, not even Smee who was getting ready to jump. The Pirates who had been holding Peter down had let go. Peter took the advantage and kicked Hook in the gut and grabbed his dagger. Hook quickly recovered and took out his sword as he circled the boy in front of him. No one was around except for Wendy who was watching from the side. No words were said. Hook took action and thrashed his sword towards Peter who blocked it with his dagger with no problem. Steel was going against steel at an amazing speed. Peter did little flying flips in the air to escape large hits that could have killed him. With both growing impatient, they started to slow down but the sword fight continued on. Minutes passed and as Peter spun around Hook took his opportunity and knocked the dagger from Peter's hands with his sword and grabbed him by the neck letting his sword fall as well. Peter struggled to get away but Hook held on tightly.

Hook: I've been waiting to do this for a long time!

Hook raised his right arm that held the shiny metal hook and was about to bring it down on the poor boy when suddenly...

Tick!

Tick!

Tick!

And Wendy in the background began to scream for what she saw in front of her!

End Ch. 24

Good or Bad Please tell me when you R&R. PLEASE. Only 2 chapters left...I hope!

TOOTLES!


	25. Hello Mr Crocky!

I'm bbaaaccckkkk! Another chappie up and hopefully 2 chappies left. I decided to add another. Well anyway read and see what happens. To tell you all the truth I think I'm losing my touch on this but see what you think!

The American Adventure!

Ch. 25 Hello Mr. Crocky!

Wendy screamed when she saw Peter go down and Hook about to strike. And then...

Tick!

Tick!

Tick!

Hook hesitates as the familiar sound hits him; his eyes wide in fear. Peter sees this and decides to have some fun.

Peter: Hey Codfish, I think your friend Mr. Crocky is back!

Tick!

Tick!

Tick!

Hook: SHUT UP BOY!

Hook still holding Peter around the neck was now looking around nervously.

Peter: Why don't you want to see him again? If I remember right he grew a real liking to you!

Tick!

Tick!

Tick!

Hook pushed Peter down against the deck hard.

Hook: I SAID SHUT U...

The ticking grew louder.

**Tick! **

**Tick!**

**Tick!**

Hook let go of Peter and backed up a bit. From the floor Peter just smiled and flew up and stood right beside Hook and kept in play.

Peter: My, my, it sounds like it's coming closer!

**Tick! **

**Tick!**

**Tick!**

Hook who was now terrified went over to the edge and yelled for Smee.

Hook: SMEE! COME HELP ME YOU BLASTED FOOL! SMEE!

Smee, who was in the water below, had also heard the ticking.

Smee: Cumin Capian. I'm cumin.

He began to swim towards the ship.

**Tick! **

**Tick!**

**Tick!**

Peter begins to yell and point towards Hook.

Peter: OH MR. CROCKY! MR. CROCKY! CODFISH IS HERE!

Hook was about to turn around to deal with Peter when suddenly hands out of no where pushed Hook over the edge and towards the water.

HOOK: SMMMMEEEEEE!

Smee was now beside the ship holding his hands out to catch his falling Captain.

Smee: I'm here Capain! I'll catch ya!

When Hook hit they both disappeared under the wavy water.

From atop the ship, Peter gave Wendy a surprised look.

Wendy: Sorry for ruining you fun, but I was getting quite tired of watching from the side.

Peter smiled and gave her a tight hug.

Peter: I thought you were gone!

Wendy: So did I, but then a little friend came and saved me.

Peter looked confused.

Peter: Who!

Suddenly a bright light came flying through the air and landed on Wendy's shoulder.

Peter: TINK!

Tink smiled gleefully at him.

Peter: But how?

Tink shook her head and told him that was her little secret.

They all laughed, when...

Tick!

Tick!

Tick!

Wendy quickly grabbed a hold of Peter in freight.

Wendy: Is that crocodile really back!

Peter smiled.

Peter: Nahhh, it's only this!

He grabbed something from his vines and held it out to Wendy.

Wendy: My locket! You found it...and it works.

Wendy gave Peter a "how did you fix" it look.

Peter shrugged.

Peter: Don't know, but I'm glad it worked when it did or I would probably be fish bait by now.

Without another word Peter took Wendy in his arms and flew up into the sky.

From below, Hook, Smee, and the rest of the crew were all in the water, watched as Peter flew up with Wendy and Tink.

Hook: DAMN IT PAN! COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME! PAANNN!

Peter turned back and waved at Hook!

Peter: Until next time Codfish...Oh, and I'm glad you finally figured out where you belong...

Hook looked confused.

Peter: In the water and all wet just like a normal Codfish!

And off they went into the sky laughing, until they disappeared from the drenched pirate's sight.

Hook: PPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!

End Ch. 25

Almost done I hope! Thanks for all the review. They have been all great. So Keep R&R, that's what, is keeping me going.

TOOTLES!


	26. Memories!

Another chapter up and ready to read. In this chapter I kind of retold some parts from the 2003 movie of Peter Pan. But they are not mine, I am only borrowing. So please don't sue me, I didn't mean any harm. Anyway read and see what you think.

The American Adventure!

Ch. 26 Memories!

When they arrived to the tree house they had a very exciting group of boys waiting for them. They all pulled at Wendy asking her all sorts of questions like where she came from, if she would be their new mother, and if she was scared being Hooks prisoner. Wendy tried answering them as best as she could while Peter stood back and watched all the excitement.

After an half hour or so Wendy grew tired. She had accomplished answering most their questions and learned their names as well. Peter saw her yawn and then decided to take charge.

Peter: Men Attention!

All the boys stopped what they were doing and all ran into a straight line, as Peter walked before them.

Peter: All right men I have decided to take all of you on for a game of Coconut smash.

They all cheered!

Peter turned towards Wendy.

Peter: And I hope you get some sleep now my lady while we are gone for the real fun begins tonight.

Wendy looked up tiredly at him and was about to ask what was going to happen tonight, but they marched out before she could.

Peter: Alright men! Charge!

And they all ran out of the tree house and disappeared into the woods; Peter flying above.

Wendy laid down against the soft surface of a bed.

Wendy: Well I guess I'll find out tonight.

And the moment she closed her eyes; she fell peacefully asleep.

HOURS LATER

Peter: Wendy! Wendy! Wake up!

Wendy awoke to the image of Peter standing before her.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Wendy: Peter? What's going on?

Peter: Its time to go!

Peter excitedly pulled her up to her feet by her hand.

Wendy: Go where?

Peter whispered in her ear.

Peter: It's a surprise.

Wendy smiled as they flew out of the tree house and into the night.

INDIAN CAMP

Peter flew her directly to the Indian village where all was lit up with fire and bowls of food covered the ground.

Wendy: Peter, what's going on? Where is everyone?

And then...SURPISE!!!!

Many Indians and the lost boys jumped out of the surrounding teepees.

Wendy jumped a foot, as Peter laughed. Everyone cheered.

Wendy: Oh my! What is this?

Peter: It's a Welcome back to Neverland Party!

Many surrounded her, happy to see her.

Tiger Lilly gave her a hug.

Tiger Lilly: Friend Wendy...Glad see you back!

Wendy: It's great to be back!

Then they partied. There was food, dancing, the Indian pipe, and the chanting. Wendy danced around the fire with everyone else having the best of time. They beat their drums and sang chants that went along with the beat. Peter crowed happily as he flew above them and around them through the air.

When the last chant ended, all sat down to listen to the speech Peter wanted to make for Wendy.

Peter stood up proudly glad for all the attention.

Peter: I just wanted to say that we are all happy that Wendy as returned to us. When I first learned Hook had her prisoner I thought I was too late to save her, but I'm proud to say that I was able to save her...

Tink pinched him on the cheek.

Peter: Ouch...I mean help save and bring her back to be our Mother...forever.

Wendy stood up confused of what he was talking about.

Wendy: WHAT! Peter I never said I was going to stay.

Everyone was surprised from her out burst.

Peter floated to the ground.

Peter: But I thought...

Wendy: You thought wrong. You just assumed that I was staying.

Peter: But Wendy...

Wendy didn't want to hear anymore, so she just walked off from the camp and into the woods hoping no one would follow.

She wanted to be alone to think.

WOODS: FAIRY TREE

Wendy slowly walked towards the tree. Yes it was the tree where the fairies came to dance and to enjoy themselves. Wendy sat down at the root of the tree and watched the magical beings as they danced.

Wendy sighed.

How wonderful it would be to live here in Neverland with Peter and the new lost boys she thought. They would have so many wonderful adventures she knew if she did stay. Yes Neverland had always been her dream home, a place she went to get away from her real home. It was such a beautiful and magical place; Wendy couldn't believe she was actually there. Her being there was of course because of Peter. If he had never come to her window 4 years ago she would have never experienced the wonders of Neverland.

Wendy thinks back towards the night she first seen and spoke to Peter.

FLASHBACK

Wendy: Boy, why are you crying?

Peter who was trying to stick his shadow back on with soap flies up in surprise and hits his head on the ceiling.

Wendy looks up at him in admiration.

Wendy: You can fly!

Peter floats slowly to the floor and gives a bow. Wendy crawls out of bed and curtsies in return.

Wendy: What is your name?

She asks this question as she steps forwards towards him while he steps back.

Peter: What is your name?

Wendy: Wendy Moira Angela Darling.

Peter still steps back as Wendy nears.

Peter: Peter...Pan!

Wendy: Where do you live?

Peter points out the window towards the large shiny star.

Peter: Second star to the right and straight on till morning.

He turns back to her and sees her face is near his.

END FLASHBACK

Wendy laughed remembering how nervous Peter had been at that time for he never expected her to wake up. And of course afterwards she sew his shadow back on him and they traded kisses. Wendy smiled as she rubbed the acorn that was still around her neck along with the locket. Then Peter had taught her brothers and her how to fly and took them to Neverland for the first time.

FLASHBACK

Wendy stood at the window and watched as her younger brothers flew out into the sky.

Peter flies out and held his hand out for her pleading for her to come. But Wendy turns back towards the room not knowing what to do. She suddenly feels Peter's presence right behind her as he whispered in her ear.

Peter: Forget them Wendy; forget them all. Come with me where you never, never have to worry about grown up things again.

She turns towards him.

Wendy: Never is an awfully long time!

They smile at each other and with one last look at the nursery; Wendy gives in and offers her hand to Peter to lead her out into the night and towards the land of dreams... Neverland!

END FLASHBACK

Wendy stood up from the tree and walked over to the spot; the spot where Peter and she had danced in the moon light surrounded by fairies. Well they had actually danced in mid-air but if they haven't had flown this would be the spot on the ground where they would of danced. It was the spot where they had had their first argument.

FLASHBACK

Peter led Wendy away from the Indian Camp; he wanted to show her something special. He took her to the tree with the fairies and they watched them dance magically with each other. Peter looked at Wendy and gathered an idea.

Peter got up and she followed him. He bowed and she curtsied and they were suddenly in each other arms floating up towards the clear sky. Fairies circled them as they danced among the full moon. All was wonderful until Peter asked a simple question.

Peter: It's only make-believe. Isn't it? Me and you?

Wendy's smile faded as she answered.

Wendy: Yes!

They floated down towards the ground and then she asked a question.

Wendy: Peter, what are your real feelings?

END FLASHBACK

A tear ran down Wendy's cheek as she remembered. They had argued about how Peter really felt. Mainly about love, but he had told her that he would never love. Never! Then he had flown away and she ran to her little house to cry.

But of course they still cared about each other after that for Peter did come to save them from Hook when the lost boys, her brothers and she was captured on their way back to London. Yes, Peter had saved them all, but if she remembered correctly she was the one who saved Peter.

FLASHBACK

Hook was about to strike Peter who was lying on the deck wounded.

Wendy: NOOOOOOOOO!

Wendy grabbed a hold of Hooks arm and stopped him just in time but he then threw her down beside Peter on the deck.

Hook: Silence all for Wendy's farewell.

Wendy speaks softly to Peter.

Wendy: Peter, I'm sorry. I must grow up, but...this is yours...

Hook grabs her before she could do anything.

Wendy: It is just a thimble.

Hook frowns at this.

Hook: How like a girl. Go ahead and give Peter Pan your precious thimble.

He lets go of her and she goes down and whispers something in Peter's ear.

Wendy: This belongs to you and always will.

She gently leans down towards him and gently gives him a thimble as everyone watches in surprise.

John: That was no thimble!

Michael: That was a hidden Kiss!

Peter glows pink and smiles as he feels the power grow inside of him.

END FLASHBACK

Wendy made her way back to the tree where only a few fairies where left dancing. She sat down and watched them as she continues to remember her past of 4 years.

Peter had of course defeated Hook and as promised returned her brothers and her back to their home in London, along with the lost boys.

FLASHBACK

Wendy rushed towards the window after seeing Peter fly away.

Wendy: Peter...you won't forget me will you?

Peter turned back towards her and smiled.

Peter: Me forget! Never!

He wives once more and turns away.

Wendy: Will you come back?

Peter: To hear stories...about me!

They smiled once more and then he and Tinkerbell flew off back to the world of Neverland.

END FLASHBACK

Wendy sat there now in the dark since the fairies had left a short while ago. Yes, Peter had kept his promise she thought. He had come back to visit them in London at least once a month or when ever he remembered. Peter had even brought Wendy back for a quick visit to Neverland for her 15th birthday. How wonderful it had been. Yes, there was a definitely possibility life here in Neverland would be wonderful. She would love to get to know the new lost boys better, catch up with Tiger Lilly and of course spend some time with Peter.

Wendy's smile slightly vanished as she remembered something else.

She wanted to grow up!

End Ch. 26

Alright, almost done! But I was wrong, I said only two chapters left well it will now be three; so two more chapters after this one. I SO HOPE!!!!! Anyways, thanks for the reviews and please continue to read.

And anyone who didn't like Wendy's little out burst. Well I'm sorry but I would be mad if I was in that same position.

TOOTLES!


	27. Let us Help!

I'm finally back. It has been a while. I took a break from the writing, and just enjoyed reading other fan fics. Thanks for all the great reviews. I don't consider this one of my best chapters, so if your disappointed, sorry. Now on to the reading!

The American Adventure!

Ch. 27 Let us help?

Peter watched as Wendy walked off into the woods very angry. A group of lost boys surrounded Peter; scared that they were going to loose yet another Mother.

Lost boys: Peter, what did she mean she wasn't going to stay? Are we going to loose her? Peter, what's wrong with her? Why won't she stay? Peter, Peter, Peter?????

Peter put him arms out in frustration.

Peter: Quiet Men!

All quieted down.

Peter: I don't understand why she doesn't want to be our mother. But I'm going after her to find out! Come on Tink?

Just as Peter was going to make a leap into the air along with Tink he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. He looked and saw it was Tiger Lilly?

Tiger Lilly was shaking her head.

Tiger Lilly: She mighty angry! Let her be!

Peter: But I want to see what's wrong with her!

Tiger Lilly still shook her head and eyed him seriously.

Tiger Lilly: Let her be!

Peter sighed stubbornly.

Peter: Fine, I'll wait but not long!

He walked over to the fire and sat amongst the others and ate from a bowl; not really paying attention to what he was eating!

Tink on the other hand decided to go and keep a watch on Wendy. You never know what kind of trouble that girl will get her self into she thought.

And so she flew out of sight leaving behind Peter, who was now running to get a drink of water after discovering what he had ate: hot hot peppers.

FAIRY TREE

Wendy has just decided what she had to do; and she had to go tell Peter right away. She stood up and rubbed the dry leaves away from her dress and turned around and smacked right into someone. She looked up and her eyes went wide with fear.

Wendy: HOOK!

Hook: My, my Wendy! How strange, we meet again.

Hook smiled as Wendy backed away from him. She looked around nervously and noticed there were no other pirates around. It was just Hook and her; so she had to be brave.

Wendy: (Being Brave!) What are you doing Hook? Please don't say you're going to use me to get to Peter and try to kill him. I'm sorry it's just not working.

Hook: Being brave are we; despite the fear I see in your eyes! Oh and don't worry about being kidnapped my dear; I have something new in mind!

Wendy: And what's that?

Hook smiles as he steps closer.

Hook: You'll see!

UP IN THE TREES

Tink, who had been watching Wendy from behind a branch of the tree, jumped when she saw Hook and flew as fast as she could back to the Camp to get Peter.

INDIAN CAMP

Peter sat in front of the fire, carving something out of a stick with his dagger, thinking about Wendy. He wondered if he should go find her. She was mighty mad when she left so...I'll give her a few more minutes he thought.

Then suddenly a light flashed from the woods and into the camp heading straight to Peter.

Peter looked up and smiled

Peter: Hey Tink!

Tink ignored him and pulled on his hair to follow.

Peter: (serious) Tink what's wrong!

Tink quickly told him it was Wendy.

Peter: Wendy? What about Wendy?

Tink tried to explain to him what she had seen.

Peter stood up.

Peter: Hook found Wendy!

All heads turned and looked at Peter at the mention of Hooks name.

Peter: Well let's go save her.

He began to follow Tink, but was once again stopped by Tiger Lilly.

Tiger Lilly: Peter, wait!

Peter: I can't! I have to save Wendy.

Tiger Lilly: Peter, we want to help!

Peter: What!

Tiger Lilly: Let us help you this time. We want too, don't we?

Everyone cheered in agreement, including the lost boys.

Peter smiled.

Peter: Alright, but we need a plan.

Everyone thought for a few minutes or so of what to do. Then Peter, who was sitting in the air thinking, snapped his fingers happily as he captured an idea.

Peter: I know what we'll do.

He floated to the ground where everyone got in a huddle.

Peter: Okay, here's the plan!

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE TREE

Wendy yawned tiredly as she leaned against the tree, as Hook stood a few feet from her smoking a cigar. It had been at least a good 15 minutes since Hook surprised her and all they had been doing was stand there. No talking no anything. It was as if Hook was waiting for something to happen, but what? Wendy thought she probably could make a run for it but was too scared to do anything.

Hook: So Wendy what have you decided to do?

Wendy looked at him in confusion.

Wendy: Beg pardon?

Hook: You know! Stay here in Neverland or...grow up?

Wendy: How did you kno...you were spying on me!

Hook smiled.

Hook: But of course.

Wendy: (angry) Why you baste...

Hook: Now, Now Wendy! That language isn't fit for a young lady.

This set Wendy off.

Wendy: WHO CARES ABOUT BEING A YOUNG LADY! I'M TIRED OF BEING TOLD ON HOW TO DRESS, EAT, AND HOW TO ACT IN FRONT OF PEOPLE. I'M TIRED OF BEING THE PERFECT, LITTLE GOODY TWO SHOES WHO EVERYONE WANTS ME TO BE. FOR THE LAST 4 YEARS I'VE BEEN TOLD BY MY MOTHER, MY AUNT, AND MY TEACHERS TO ACT LIKE A YOUNG LADY AND I SO DON'T NEED IT FROM YOU!

Hook surprised by her outburst was totally off guard when she suddenly stomped hard, I mean hard on his foot. He growled out in pain but grabbed the girl before she could make her escape.

He grabbed her with his arm and brought his hook up to her neck.

Hook: WHY YOU LITTLE...

Peter: HOOK, LET HER GO!

Both Hook and Wendy looked up.

There standing on a trunk of a tree stood Peter ready with his dagger...but he was alone!

End Ch. 27

Well, people I'm almost done. One more chapter after this one, that's not counting the very ending where I'll tell you want, happens after the story, and that's it. At least I hope. I want to end this story for I have other ideas popping up in my head for other fics. Well anyway, Please R&R and tell me what you thought.

Until next time my devoted reviews.

TOOTLES!


	28. Ambush upon Ambush!

I'm back finally! Sorry it took me so long! I've been doing so back at this updating nowadays. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter because this story is almost done. Thanks for the Reviews, they are all great! So go ahead and read and hopefully enjoy!

The American Adventure!

Ch. 28 Ambush upon Ambush!

IN THE SKIES ABOVE NEVERLAND

Tink zoomed through the skies of Neverland; hurrying for her destination. She had to act fast to accomplish her part in Peter's big plan!

BACK AT THE FAIRY TREE

Wendy: PETER!

HOOK: PAN!

They both yelled together at the sudden sight of him.

Peter smiled as he flew down to where Hook and Wendy stood.

Peter: Who else?

Hook pushed Wendy out of his way and pulled out his sword. In seconds sword and dagger connected; clashing back and forth as in rhythm. Wendy watched the fight from the side as she did that morning on the ship.

Peter: Always using the ladies to get to me, huh Hook?

Peter lunged as Hook blocked.

Hook: Actually boy, I have come up with another plan!

Peter ducked as Hook swung the sword just inches above his head.

Peter: Really! What is it!

Hook jumped fast as Peter pushed his dagger straight towards the hand holding the sword; but missed.

Hook: Oh you will found out soon!

Peter flies up and behind Hook making him turn around and block with his sword as Peter slashed down at him.

Peter: When!

Hook grabbed Peter and swung him in the air and let go.

Hook: Right...about...

Peter flew through the air uncontrollably and smacked hard right into a tree; His dagger falling from his hand from the impact.

HOOK: NNNOOOWWWW!

Before Peter could do anything 20 swords were suddenly pointed at him by men who had seemed to come out of no where.

Wendy: PETER!

Peter looked over and saw Wendy being held back by a large pirate.

He had to help her! He had to get her out of here before she got hurt! But he couldn't do anything...he was trapped!

Hook laughed at the sight of fear in Peter's eyes!

Hook: Hahahahah! Poor Pan can't do anything to save his precious Wendy now can he!

His men laughed in response!

Peter looked like he was about to cry.

Peter: Please! Pleeeaaassee! Leave her alone; she has nothing to do with this! Pleaaassee! I'll do anything! I'll stop making fun of you...or I'll stop calling you a codfish! Please! Anything!

Peter was now in tears.

Hook looked at him in surprise from the sudden crying outburst. He had never seen Pan act like this before. Maybe...just maybe he could take this as an advantage against Peter.

Hook smiled.

Hook: Sorry, my boy but I just can't do that. You see I would rather see you dead. Then whatever happens to dear Wendy after your gone will just simply...happen.

Peter: NO, leave her alone!

He cried harder as the men around him watched him amazingly. They had never seen the Pan cry before.

Hook: To bad you weren't smart and didn't bring any of those brats of yours with you!

Peter stopped crying and asked a question.

Peter: What did you say!

Hook: I said to bad you didn't bring any of those brats with you!

Peter suddenly smiled.

Peter: Oh, but I did!

Hook glared at him.

Hook: WHAT!

Peter: NOW!

Suddenly Indian after Indian fell from the trees above them and landed and knocked down the pirates who where holding Peter! Peter now free escaped from his position, grabbed his dagger and flew over Hook, who was just standing there in shock, and towards Wendy.

At the same time the lost boys rushed out from their hiding place and started to help fight the pirates along with the Indians.

The pirate who had Wendy captive now started running from the fighting scene; pulling Wendy along with him. But he didn't get far for Peter had caught up with them.

Peter flew right in front of them.

Wendy: Peter!

Peter: Um, excuse me but that's my friend you have there.

The Pirate swung his arm out at Peter but was stopped by a punch in the chin, and fell down out cold. Wendy finally free grabbed Peter and hugged him tightly.

Wendy: Oh, Peter you saved me...again.

She let go and looked at him.

Wendy: Were you really crying?

Peter smiled.

Peter: Naaa, I always considered myself a good actor.

Wendy laughed but was cut off by someone nearing them.

They both looked and saw Hook walking towards them slowly as if he was in a trance. He had his sword and held it in a way like he was about to strike.

Peter blocked Wendy with his body as Hook came nearer.

We can hear the fight between the pirates and the Indians/Lost boys in the background as Hook speaks.

Hook: You did it again! I don't know how but you did!

Peter pulls out his dagger as he backs Wendy away from the nearing Hook.

Hook: You always manage to beat me! Even if I have a new plan, you're always a step farther then me and I'm tired of it.

Peter: I know I have a bad memory, but it seems yours is worse then mine Codfish.

Hook: What!

Peter: You used that same dumb plan before when Marie was here for the first time. Forgetting things in your old age already Codfish, Gosh I thought you would last at least a few more years.

This angered Hook terribly for he roared and charged towards them with his sword up high.

Peter readied with his dagger as Wendy ducked down afraid to watch.

But then suddenly Hook stopped in mid track as he hears a very familiar sound.

Tick!

Tick!

Tick!

Hook looked all around him but saw nothing, and then remembered the locket. NO he wasn't going to fall for that trick again. He glared over at Wendy who was also confused to where the sound was coming from. She knew it wasn't coming from the locket this time. But Hook didn't know this until his eyes wondered to Peter.

Tick!

Tick!

Tick!

Peter had put his dagger away and was just standing there smiling. He knew exactly what Hook was thinking.

As they glared at each other Peter began to shake his head and pointed upward. Hook looked up towards what Peter was pointing too.

What do we see in the sky: is it a bird...is it a fairy...yes, yes it is a fairy. It is Tink with a flying...Mr. Crocky?

Tick!

Tick!

Tick!

As if signaled Tink led the crocodile straight down towards Hook, and he had his mouth open and ready.

Hook too scared to move only yelled as he dropped his sword and covered himself with his arms in means of protection. But that didn't help much for the last thing we hear of Hook is a long scream and then gulp he was gone...again!

The crocodile licked his lips happily after his feast. Peter crowed as Wendy stood up.

Peter: Great job Tink! I knew I could count on you!

Tink blushed by the compliment and gave Peter a kiss on the cheek.

Peter: Now take him back and we will meet you at the tree house afterwards.

Tink gave him a thumbs up and was about to sprinkle fairy dust on the crocodile when Smee came rushing over.

Smee: Where's the cappin? Where is he!

Peter: I'm afraid he is gone Mr. Smee!

Smee: What do you mean gone!

The crocodile growled at that moment making Smee jump.

Smee knelt on the ground and closed his eyes with grief.

Smee: Oh no Cappin! Not again!

Tink sprinkled dust on the crocky and he began to float in the air. She magically waved her hand and he began to follow her into the air back towards his home.

Smee opened his eyes and noticed the crocky was gone. He looked up and saw it flying away through the air with his Captain inside its stomach.

Smee began to run after it.

Smee: I'm coming Cappin. I'll save you!

And he disappeared into the forest.

Peter laughed at the sight as a large cheer came from the lost boys and Indians for they had a successful battle and had beaten the Pirates.

Wendy: Peter?

He turned to face her, still smiling.

Peter: Yeah?

She showed a serious expression on her face.

Wendy: We need to talk?

Enc Ch. 28

Was it O.K.? It wasn't my best, I know that. I'm trying to get to a closing point for the story. Well anyways R&R and tell me what you thought!

TOOTLES!


	29. Going Home!

I'mmm baaackckck! New chapter up finally, sorry for the wait.

Just for those who don't know what R&R means I always assumed that it meant Read and Review, but who knows, I'm not a very smart person. Also in this chapter there is a lot of tea drinking, so to those who don't like tea...sorry. Anyway on to the story!!!

The American Adventure!

Ch. 29 Going Home!

Peter: Talk! What is there to talk about?

Wendy sighed.

Wendy: I think you know what about Peter!

Peter scratched his head trying to think of something.

Then an idea popped in his head. He smiled in excitement.

Peter: Oh! You want to know how I did it again!

Wendy looked confused.

Wendy: Did what again!

Peter: How I managed to save you again. See it went like this...

He began to act out and tell her all about his heroic plan to rescue her. The Lost boys and the Indians sat in a group on the ground to listen to the great tale that had only happened moments ago.

Peter: Then I thought why not have Tink bring the Crocodile here to Hook instead of...

Wendy became frustrated and interrupted.

Wendy: No Peter! That's not what I wanted to talk about.

Peter stopped in surprise.

Peter: What else is there to talk about then!

Wendy: About going home!!!

Peter's smile disappeared. He stood there in silence and just stared at her as if he was poisoned from her words.

Tiger Lilly, knowing where this was probably going, decided to give them some privacy and began to give order to head back to camp.

The Indians stood up and began to walk away, followed by the sadden Lost Boys who had just heard their recently new Mother say she wanted to go home.

FINALLY ALONE

It seemed like they had been there forever just staring at each other in silence.

Wendy stepped towards him.

Wendy: Peter I...

Peter stepped away angry.

Peter: Why do you always have to go home! Why don't you just stay!

Wendy: I can't Peter! I don't belon...

Peter: Why do you always have to ruin everything Wendy! WHY! You would have so much fun here with boys and me. Neverland could become your new home.

Wendy: Peter I don't belong here! Earth is my home...it's where I belong. Just like you belong here in Neverland!

Wendy expected a harsh response back but was surprised when Peter turned his back on her and went and sat down against the bark of a nearby tree.

Wendy stood and watched him. It seemed like he was thinking...thinking hard about what to say to her next.

Minutes passed by when...

Peter: You'll forget about us!

Wendy's eyes widened from his words.

Wendy: What?

Peter looked on up to where she stood.

Peter: You'll forget about us! They all did and so will you.

Wendy didn't understand what he was talking about. Why would she forget about him and all of Neverland? It was more likely for Peter to forget about her, not the other way around.

Wendy went and sat next to him.

Wendy: Peter, what do you mean others?

He looked at her with blank eyes.

Peter: I never told you this Wendy but I have brought other people here from the other world way before you and Marie. And they also always wanted to go home, just like you do now.

Wendy: Did they end up going home?

Peter: Yeah, I always took them home. But then they started to grow up and they forgot about me. They lost their belief.

Tears began to form in his eyes.

Peter: I don't want you to go because I know you will end up forgetting about me too.

Wendy smiled.

Wendy: Oh Peter, are you kidding! I would never forget about you. How could I?

Peter: You will if you go back. You'll grow up and forget.

Wendy: Well I haven't forgotten about you yet Peter Pan and neither have my brothers due to your monthly visits. That kept you fresh in our minds. So why don't you continue to do that after I go home.

Peter sat up straighter and thought as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Peter: I guess I could do that! It would be just like before!

Wendy nodded.

Wendy: And I could always come back for a visit Peter, as could the boys.

Peter smiled at the idea about them all coming back for a visit.

Peter flew up in excitement.

Peter: Alright Wendy lady if you want to go home, let's take you home!

Wendy stood up and laughed.

Wendy: I don't know how you do it Peter!

Peter flew back down.

Peter: Do what!

Wendy: You were just sitting here crying and now you're all happy with glee. I find that fascinating.

Peter: Crying! Peter Pan doesn't cry!

Wendy: Oh, yes he does. I believe that was the second or third time I've seen you cry.

Peter stepped near her.

Peter: Whatever Wendy!

As he grabbed her hand he whispered something in her ear.

Peter: Just don't tell the others. It will ruin my reputation.

Wendy laughed as they flew back towards the camp so she could say goodbye to everyone once again.

IN THE AIR

Peter and Wendy flew in the air heading back towards earth, Tink leading the way. Wendy thought back to all the goodbyes that had happened not long before. They had all been sad to see her go, especially the Lost Boys. But she promised that she would someday come back to visit hopefully soon with her brothers. Then maybe she and Tiger Lilly could sit down and discus girl stuff, since they didn't this time.

Peter interrupted her thoughts.

Peter: Wendy where did you want to go? Back to London or back to that place called America?

Wendy: Probably back to America. My cousin Susan must be sick with worry I could imagine.

Peter nodded as they continued on. Faster and faster they flew until earth finally came into view.

Wendy squealed with delight. Peter just laughed at her as Tink shook her head in annoyance.

Soon they came upon the large buildings and crowded streets of New York. The Statue of Liberty stood there proudly welcoming them back. Peter seemed to remember where her Cousin lived because before she knew it Wendy was looking up at Peter from her bedroom window.

Silence surrounded them for neither of them wanted to say goodbye.

Wendy: So now what are you going to do Peter?

Peter: Well since Hook is gone for good now I will probably go off with Tink and find a new nemesis. It might take away but just think of the adventure!

Wendy smiled as she saw the joy in Peter's eyes.

Wendy: Well Peter, just remember to come visit us once in a while.

Peter: Oh don't worry about that. I'll always remember to come see you.

Wendy: You promise?

Peter: I promise!

Wendy: Good and I promise to never forget you.

Peter smiled and bowed and made his way up into the sky followed by Tink.

Wendy waved from the window.

Wendy: Bye Peter! Goodbye!

We no longer see him, but we here him through an echo.

Peter: Bye Wendy! I'll be back soon...I promise!!!

As Wendy closes the window she hears voices coming near.

She sees her cousin opening the door of her room

Susan: I know I heard something...maybe it's... WENDY!!!

They rush towards each other in a large hug, both crying in joy.

Susan: Oh Wendy your back! I have been so worried.

Wendy: It's alright now; I'm back and staying for hopefully a long visit.

Susan smiled as Marie came cheerfully into the room carrying a cup of tea for Wendy.

Marie: Wendy, welcome back.

Wendy sat down and took the cup of tea into her hands.

Wendy: Thank you Marie! It's good to be back.

They sat down and began talking.

Susan: Once I found out you were missing, I wanted to get the police but Marie told me not to. She told me you were probably with Peter and that you would be back soon.

Marie: And I was right about what I said wasn't I. Here she is back home and perfectly safe.

Marie smiled proud of herself for knowing.

Susan: I see that you were right, but how did you know?

She turned to Wendy.

Susan: And Wendy where have you been and where is that young man now? And what happened to you clothes? They are so dirty and torn.

Wendy looked down at her messy clothing and looked back up towards Marie.

Their eyes met and they both smiled.

Wendy: Susan it's a very long story!

THE NEXT DAY

Wendy slept in late the next morning dreaming of her past adventure. When she awoke she quickly bathed, dressed, and went down to eat breakfast with Susan. As they ate they talked.

Wendy: Susan, I think I would like to take a trip around all of New York and sight see for I haven't seen very much of this wonderful city.

Susan: Are you sure that's what you want to do? Shouldn't you rest a bit more from your grand adventure you told me about before you go all about town.

Wendy saw Susan roll her eyes and she just shook her head at it. She had told Susan all about Peter Pan and the adventures in Neverland but she seemed like she still didn't believe her. Oh well let her believe what she wants to believe Wendy thought as she took a sip of her tea.

But then Peter's past words hit her like a bomb..."_they forgot about me. They lost their belief."_

Wendy stood up so quickly making Susan jump in surprise.

Wendy: NO, I must help them believe!!

Susan just stared at her.

Susan: Wendy dear, help who?

But they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Susan stood up to answer it, followed by Wendy.

Susan: Now who could that be this early?

She opened the door and their stood Mr. Williams.

Mr. Williams: I'm sorry to disturb you this early, but Marie has told me that Miss. Darling has finally returned and I just wanted to see for myself.

Susan: Why yes, please come in!

As he walked in Wendy came near.

Wendy: Mr. Williams, what a surprise!

Mr. Williams: My dear, how are you?

Wendy: I'm well Mr. Williams, I'm just glad to be home.

Mr. Williams: I'm glad to see that, but if you don't mind may I ask where did you disappear too all this time?

Wendy smiled for she would have to tell the whole story about her adventures once more.

Why don't we go into the sitting room where I could tell you everything over a cup of tea?

Mr. Williams: That sounds just fine!

Susan shook her head as she led the way towards the sitting room, but was once again stopped from another knock at the door.

This time Wendy went up to answer it.

As she opened door she stared in shock. There stood the man who had replaced Adam in her once recent dreams. Their eyes met...then Mr. Williams came up behind Wendy.

Mystery man: I'm sorry I'm late, but I had to pay for the carriage ride over here.

Mr. Williams: That's all right my boy! Just come and...Oh I'm sorry I have forgotten that you two haven't yet met. Miss. Wendy I would like you to meet...

End Ch. 29

Hahahahaha!!!!! Just kidding! Anyways I hoped you liked it and I will hopefully update soon. Please R&R!

TOOTLES

P.S. Thanks for all the great reviews!!!


	30. Dreams of Long Ago!

I'm back with the last chapter. I hope you like.

The American Adventure!

Ch. 30 Dreams of Long Ago!

Wendy awoke at once from the soft chimes of the old grandfather clock down in the living room. She slowly sat up and looked towards her bedroom window and saw that darkness still took the sky. Had she only slept for a few hours? Well if she had she was now wide awake and thinking of what she had just dreamt. She had dreamed of him; Of Peter! She often dreamt of him through her lifetime. She knew he was close but she never saw or talked to him.

Wendy made her way out of bed and towards her private bathroom that was connected to her room. She flipped on the light and just stood there in front of the mirror, looking at herself. Yes she had definitely aged through the years since she had last spoken to the flying boy. Her once tall graceful form was now shrunken down to a much smaller size that she had never imagined herself being. Her long brown hair was now white with a little gray which she wore pinned back in a bun behind her neck. Her skin was now greatly wrinkled, which she didn't mind for it came with age. The only thing that didn't seem to change was the sparkle in her eyes. That sparkle had existed since she was a little girl full of stories and adventure. It was still there today in plain sight as she thought back to those memorable moments of being a little girl...and of being in Neverland.

Yes, that's what she had dreamt about last night she thought as she made her way back to bed; about her last time in being in Neverland with Peter. It had started out with her taking a trip to America and Peter sneaking himself along with her. She had become good friends with some people she had met, Adam Williams and his father, during the trip. But that had ended drastically when Adam and many others died from the food poisoning incident caused by Hook himself. During the time Peter was back in Neverland with his old friend Marie, but had come back in time to see the whole thing happen. Afterwards Hook came and kidnapped her and took her back to Neverland to kill her for revenge against Peter. But Peter had managed to save her, twice actually, and brought her back to her cousins in America. And that's mainly where the dream had left off, but so much more had happened after that.

Wendy laid back down against the softness of the pillows beneath her and closed her eyes. She slowly fell back to sleep and continued on with her dreams of long ago!!!

WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED AFTERWARDS? WHO WAS THAT STRANGER AT THE DOOR? HOW DID WENDY HELP OTHERS BELIEVE IN THE FLYING BOY WHO SHE KNEW AS PETER PAN? WELL CONTINUE ON AND FIND OUT!!!!!!!

!!!!DREAM!!!!!

Opening that door to the man who had been a stranger to Wendy had opened a new part of her life for this was the man she would end up marrying. He in fact turned out to be Jonathon Williams, son of Mr. Williams and brother of her dear departed friend Adam. He was the one they had spoken of before. The brother who was still going to school back in London but came at once when he heard of his brothers passing.

You could say that when those two first saw each other it was love at first sight. For after their meeting they had spent much time together. Wendy even extended her visit to America, doing this completely against her parents and Aunts wishes. Together they went on walks in Central Park, went to dances, visited Museums, and went to the theater often. Then it was the time to go home. But still together...and with Mr. Williams, they traveled back to London.

Wendy was glad to be home with her family, her loved ones. Jonathan began courting Wendy not long after and they were soon engaged to be married. The family had liked Jonathon right away after meeting him and Wendy's father approved greatly of the engagement. Especially Wendy's Aunt who was overcome with joy to hear that her niece and student was to be married.

Through the excitement Wendy still thought of Peter. He hadn't come back yet like he said he would but Wendy knew he would come some day. Just hopefully soon so she could do what she promised; to go back to Neverland once more to visit, along with her brothers. While she waited, Wendy kept thinking of a way to bring the belief of Peter Pan into the world. She thought the best way would be to write a book about him and his adventures in Neverland for she did want to become a writer some day. The only problem was that Wendy didn't know where to begin. Sure she was good at telling stories but could she actually put her words down on paper that people would understand? And which adventure was best to write about for there were so many? She needed help and she received help from a friend of her fathers, J.M. Barrie!

J.M. Barrie was a novelist, whose works, both theatrical and non-theatrical, stressed his personal view of life as a romantic adventure. When he and Wendy met to discuss how he could help her with her writing, you wouldn't believe what they found out about each other. They both held in the secret of once being in this imaginary world full of fairies, pirates, and a particular flying boy.

Do you Understand people??? Wendy has finally met the once lost boy by the name Berry!!! You know the boy who was brave and had dark curly hair and blue eyes. The boy that liked to do rough things like wrestle wild animals, and attack the Indian tribes. The boy who made up the great game they still play with the Indians. The boy that had been very fond of Peter but was banished from Neverland by him because he kept a secret from him he didn't like.

They were both surprised to find they shared the experience of Neverland. J.M. Barrie told Wendy all he could remember about being one of the original lost boys under Peters order. When he was banished back to earth he had changed his name to James Matthew Barrie. He had went to college to become a writer and moved to London to pursue it. He wrote many novels and plays that soon became popular and made him well known by many. Then Wendy told him about her adventures in Neverland with Peter; he listened very closely, fascinated about Peter still being the young heroic boy he remembered so well.

J.M. Barrie had thought it was a brilliant idea to bring the knowledge of Peter out into the public, but why only by book when it would make a wonderful play in the theater. So together they decided that the best story to tell would be about Wendy's first experience in Neverland.

You know what happened next. The story was written and turned into a play that turned out to be more popular then anyone imagined. Wendy and her brothers had front row seats the first time it showed and it was exactly how they remembered, except the fact that Peter was being played by a girl, it was wonderful. Marie, who had become a close friend of Wendy's had also went to see it and enjoyed it greatly.

Is anyone wondering why Wendy was never mentioned as co-creator of the wonderful story? That is because Wendy gave all credit to J.M Barrie. Without him the story wouldn't had been told as wonderfully as he showed it in the play. Anyway he deserved it for Wendy could tell that he was still very fond of the boy who used to be his leader. Eventually, years later he did turn it into a novel and was just as popular as the play. Together they had accomplished what Wendy had promised herself to do...let the world know and believe in the flying boy with the name of Peter Pan.

Anyway life went on and Wendy and Jonathon married. They had a little girl by the name of Jane who was exactly like Wendy when she was a little girl. Peter had not shown at all through the years and Wendy was about to give up hope when suddenly one night he appeared in the window of her old nursery where now her own child slept.

I KNOW! YOU ALL KNOW THIS PART, BUT IT'S ALSO PART OF MY STORY...WITH A FEW CHANGES!!!!

Wendy tucked her little child into bed after telling her the story of adventures in Nevelrand. She turned down the light and went and sat near the fire place to mend some clothing. In the darkness we still see that she still wore Peters kiss around her neck where it would stay forever. The locket she once wore was given to Jane as a present for her birthday for it was her deceased uncle's gift to her really.

Suddenly a gust of wind roared the fire as a boy appeared at the window. Wendy watched as he neared the bed of her sleeping babe.

Peter: Wendy!!! Wendy, wake up for I have come for you and boys!

Suddenly a voice came from behind him.

Wendy: Peter!

Peter turns around and smiled.

Peter: There you are! Where are the boys and who is that girl sleeping in the bed?

Wendy stood.

Wendy: They are gone now!

Peter shook his head.

Peter: Where did they go?

She went and turned up the light.

Wendy: They have grown up and are now on their own, as am I.

Peter's eyes widened as he backed up.

Peter: Wendy, you have grown up so soon!

Wendy nodded.

Peter: But you promised Wendy. You promised you would come back with me and the boys.

Wendy: I know Peter I promised but I am much too old to go to Neverland now. I am married and now have a child which is there you see sleeping in the bed.

Peter fell to the floor and began to cry.

Peter: NO! You promised! You promised to come back.

And he kept crying until....

Jane: Boy why are you crying?

And that is when Jane began her thrilling adventures in Neverland. That was also the last time Wendy had talked and seen Peter.

!!!!END DREAM!!!!

Wendy awoke once again with tears in her eyes. Her hand went and clasped something that fell from her neck. It was the kiss she had kept safely through the years, wearing it where ever she went. She would always keep it close to her for it was only kiss Peter had given away. And it was to her for he did say "Wendy you're the only girl special enough to get a kiss from me." And it was the same to him from her; her kiss would always belong to him and no one else. Of course she had loved her husband, who had died nearly two years before, very deeply but her love for Peter was different. He had been her best friend and had shown her things that were the impossible. And now he was doing the same with her granddaughter Margaret, just as he had done with Jane before; show them the magic of Neverland and what it had to offer.

Suddenly a very familiar laugh interrupted her thoughts. Wendy quickly climbed out of bed and walked over to the opened window in her room looked up into the sky and smiled. For there was her best friend flying around happily with his little side-kick fairy close by. Then out of nowhere a third person appeared; Wendy looked closely and seen it was Margaret. She looked very excited and happy for getting a chance to return to Neverland once again.

Peter took Margaret's hand in his and began to pull her towards the brightest star in the sky but she held back for she had caught a glimpse of Wendy in the window.

Margaret: Peter wait!

Peter: What is the matter?

Margaret pointed towards her house.

Margaret: Look it is my Grandmother. She is watching us off.

Margaret smiled and waved happily. Peter just stared at the old women in the window and gave her a bow.

From the window, Wendy smiled and did her best to curtsie back.

Finally realizing who she was, Peter smiled. Yes she had grown older but that didn't matter to him anymore for she would always be his Wendy.

With one last wave from both they took off into the sky and disappeared among the clouds.

Wendy smiled and waved goodbye to the flying figures, especially to Peter for she definitely knew that that was the last time she would ever see him.

Wendy: Goodbye Peter!

And suddenly we hear an echo coming from the skies.

Peter: GOODBYE WENDY!

The End!!!

Well what did you all think of it? I know some wanted Peter and Wendy to end up together, but I wanted to try and stay with the book. With Wendy growing up and Peter returning to take Wendy's descendents back to Neverland with him. Please tell me what you thought of the story overall?

TOOTLES

P.S. If you liked this story, watch out for some more. I'm thinking of maybe doing another Peter Pan story soon, but not as long as what this one was. Also I may co-write a Labyrinth story with my sister. So if you're a Labyrinth fan keep a look out for it.


	31. Thanks Reviewers!

**I just wanted to say thanks to the following people for all the great reviews:**

AngelicPirate

Sallie

Febreez

Crinkle

oi-oi-oi

Audrey

Mike

softballsweeti11

LordOfTheUnderworld

tigerlynn

Zorrina

Emily

Strokes

NaT

Wrongful Vanity

Lizzie Presscott

Danielle

Destiny-Girl

Saerith

Karelle

Angel285

starlollie

liz

The Great Pretender1

PrincessEve

Jessica

Jennifer

Becky

Stef

erosgirl

HaRrY's-HoT101

Moonjava

candy depp sumpter

Lady Dark Angel

**If I missed any one, sorry! But thanks for the review!**

**A special thanks to girly, ****Ella Ynrihan****Leigh A. Sumpter****, and ****Zeldy****! You all wrote me so many wonderful reviews! They all encouraged me to keep writing until the finish! Thank You!**

**TOOTLES, **

**JESSK**

**P.S I'm hoping to have a plan for a new story by Thanksgiving. So keep an eye out for it!!!!**


End file.
